Duelist and a vampire
by 40-Rattlesnake
Summary: After the Dark World incident Jaden can't bare being close to his friends from Duel Academy, so he transfers to a new school called Yokai Academy.
1. Duel Academy and a vampire

**Alright so nobody gets confused later on this happens in the anime versions of the victims shows happening after the 3th season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and the 4th season villains will not be making an appearance, I am useing the english names and don't bother flaming its just a wast of time on both ends.**

**I do not own either Rosario + Vampire or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX now on with the story.**

Down at the Slifer Red dorm Jaden Yuki had very serious problem. Several months earlier Yubel a duel monster spirit from his past had back into his life and had caused pain and misery to both him and his friends, which lead Jaden to another world were four of his friends sacrificed to make the ultimate fusion card Super Polymerization, where upon Jaden's desire to avenge his friends awakened The Supreme King, Jaden's darker half and the Supreme King unleashed darkness and horror on that world had it not been for the scarifies of more of two of his friends he may never have come back to his senses, in the end Jaden and Yubel dueled each other and Jaden after learning why Yubel did what she did during the duel used the power of Super Polymerization to fuse their souls, and now three months later he was back and his friends were over joyed to see him.

Which is why he had a problem; while his friends had forgiven him, Jaden still felt guilty about he had done as the Supreme King. He knew that it wasn't rational and that everyone didn't blame him but he just wasn't able to come to gripes with it emotionally. And the fact that his friends had forgiven him that was making it all the harder to face them..

He thought of asking his duel monster spirits what to do but the Neo-spacians had to leave because Yubel's darkness was to great for them to stay and Elemental Heros thought that Jaden should have destroyed Yubel and didn't understand why he fused their souls to gather and left, so much for "we will be at your side forever", and now their cards were the only ones who were still staying with him were Winged Kuriboh, Yubel and Elemental Hero: Burstinatrix, the only Elemental Hero who understood why Jaden had choose to fuse souls with Yubel, and the Evil Hero: Inferno Wing, part of the Supreme King's army of Evil Heroes, and Jaden couldn't talk Winged Kuriboh because he could only make _karoo _noises in response, Yubel was still recovering inside his soul from the trip home from the other dimension apparently she had case of inter-dimensional jetlag, Burstinatrix had been act weird lately, he would catch her looking at him with an odd expression and then turn a darker side of blue when she saw that he had noticed and when Jaden asked what was up she vanished back into her card so trying to talk to her wouldn't help, Jaden had often wonder if... nah, like that was ever going to happen, the only one he actually talked to was Inferno Wang and just she smiled and say that it was for him choose his course of action not her, blew him kiss, and then disappeared into her card.

Jaden looked up at the the ceiling and saw Professor Banner's cat Pharaoh up in the rafters relaxing with a little glowing sphere the spirit of Professor Banner, 'She and the Professor have it easy.' Jaden laying in bed for a few more minutes Jaden got up went over to his desk, got a pencil and some paper and started writing "_So, you decided to finally do something Jaden?"_asked the late Professor Banner, now hovering next to Slifer Red.

"Yes, I have."

/\/\/\

"_Jaden, a wise man once said it is easier to forgive the man who shot you in the back, then yourself."_Professor Banner told the Slifer Red as he walked to Consler Shepherd's office.

Jaden smiled stopping 3 feet from Shepherd's door, thinking back to how Banner had betrayed all of Duel Academy and how despite of everything he could still say that he was still friends with the alchemy useing professor "He was right..." Jaden's smile dropped from his face "but, I am not changing my mind Professor this is what needs to happen. And now if you will excuse me." and without giving Banner chance to come up with a repeal walk into Shepherd's office.

Shepherd smiled upon seeing his most troublesome and favorite student "Excellent timing, Jaden. I was just about to send for you." Jaden's mind was racing, there were two other people aside from him and Shepherd, he had already met them both one in passing and the other he had actually met and been one or two adventures together Maximillion Pegasus and Yugi Muto, and he had been saving the world long enough to know what was coming and decided to do the only thing to do "In that case I must apologize." say sorry in advance explain why, while there too shocked to speak.

"Due to the fact that almost every duel monster in my deck has abandoned me, I'm unable to duel thereby unable help and... I'm leaving Duel Academy." Jaden handed Shepperd the latter he written earlier that morning.

"Ah, Jaden-boy we don't need you to stay at Duel Academy, in fact you don't even have to duel." Jaden turned to face the man who had spoken, Maximillion Pegasus the creator of Duel Monsters, correctly interrupting Jaden's silence as a sign to continue went on. "You see that incident with The Winged Dragon of Ra last year made it and Slifer the Sky Dragon decide to make you theirs."

Jaden blinked a few times and tried to make sense of what the former keeper of the Millenium Eye was telling him, but Pegasus wasn't done yet "And you remember that Blue Eyes White Dragon you saw in Yugi-boy's Grandfather's place? It came to me in a dream and instead that I make a copy of the card just for you, you lucky scoundrel."Yugi deciding not to let Pegasus hog all the fun started to finally say something.

"And Dark Magician Girl has also taken a liking to you." Handing the card in question over to Jaden, Dark Magician Girl appeared at that moment and promptly glomped no longer sure what was happening said the first thing that came to mind. "I thought that she liked Syrus." Dark Magician Girl looked up at the person she was currently hugging smiled coyly **"**_If you're talking about that kiss I gave him I just felt sorry for him. He isn't really my type, after all he'd pass out if I ever kissed him for real. So I have decided to make you my new master, see you later master." _with that she disappeared.

Yugi arched an eyebrow, he hadn't heard about any kissing but that wasn't his concern any more "Anyway, four very powerful duel monsters have decided that you're the one that is the most worthy of their powers have decided to go along with their choices."

Jaden froze, if this meant what he thought it did then... "So, congratulations Jaden-boy! You're now the guardian of two Egyptian God Cards, the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician Girl! Don't tell Kaiba-boy about the new Blue Eyes, I want to surprise him with the news." Pegasus said as he shook the life out of Jaden's hand.


	2. New school and a vampire

**Okay, I am go to warn all the big time Yu-Gi-Oh! fans right here, that IF they found the last chapter offensive DON'T read further it does NOT get any better just Worse. I do not own either Rosario + Vampire or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX now on with the story.**

"Wait a minute you're just give him four of the most famous and coveted cards in all of Duel Monsters just like that?" Counselor Shepherd exclaimed, he had been asked by Yugi and Pegasus not to say anything but still this was unheard of, The King of Games and The Creator of Duel Monsters giving away The Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifer The Sky Dragon, The Blue Eyes White Dragon and The Dark Magician Girl? That was the sort of thing that happened in bad fanfiction!

Pegasus smiled broadly as he took the time to answer the question "Yes, when four of the most powerful beings in the world I find it best to listen. So here you go Jaden-boy, good luck!" with that he hand Jaden a small in volep, and he and Yugi walked out the door with out given any one the chance to voice an objection. Later both Pegasus and Yugi would agree that could have gone into a little more detail as to why the Duel Monsters were so fix on Jaden, but there was no real need to he'd find out soon enough.

Back in Shepherd's office, a fearsome battle was taking place and while the good counselor was no stranger to tough situations he knew that this was a battle he could not win, but he was still going to try. "But Jaden what about all your friends here?"

Jaden held back a snarl, it wasn't that he didn't like his friends anymore, but that didn't change the facts "I'm going to miss everyone of them like a piece of my soul, but being around them is slowly driving me insane, that is why I'm leaving."

Shepherd let out a sigh of defeat, there really wasn't anything you could say in response to that; But, Jaden had always secretly been his favorite, he wasn't about to let him to ruin all of his chances for happiness, and he had one card left to try. "Alright, but I am not letting you drop out of school entirely. I'm transferring you a new school called Yokai Academy where you will begin as a freshman. They're just now starting the school year so you aren't going to miss anything. And don't bother with playing the 'I'll be older then everyone there in my year' card. I know that you grew younger after that to the different dimension."

It was true, some how in just to end of his trip home his body had become younger by almost three years, meaning that Jaden had become 15 years old again. The last thing Yubel said before going out cold was an a apology for the situation.

Jaden thought long and hard about it, he knew that Counselor Shepherd was doing his best to insure that he could have the best shot at happiness possible and he shouldn't take such kindness lightly, and it would be nice not having to lie about is age to everyone. "Very well then. I accept."

/\/\/\

Next day, after a helicopter ride, generously supplied by Pegasus, back to the mainland, Jaden was taking what seemed to be an even longer bus ride to Yokai Academy.

Laying back against the hard bus seat Jaden couldn't help thinking about the friends he was leaving behind him at Duel Academy 'I know it was wrong of to leave without saying goodbye but if I had the gang would have done everything possible to make leaving Duel Academy impossible' smiling as he imagined what sort of mischief that is friend might have tried to keep him there. Then he thought of the cards he had received just before he departed, for some reason he had yet to be visited by Ra, Slifer or the Blue-eyes and it was beginning to worry him.

"Hey, kid you're the new transfer form Duel Academy?" the Bus Driver called out getting Jaden's attention "Yeah why?". The Bus Driver grinned just as the bus went into a tunnel, there was something in the Bus Driver's grin that suggested that you should listen to him, like the old man in those old time fairy tales where the mermaids drowned sailors and the fairies would trap you in your own worst nightmare, "Just wanted warn you that Yokai Academy is a real scary place, and it will eat you live if you aren't careful."

"A real scary place, huh?" Jaden smiled just as the bus left the tunnel, it wasn't a cocky smile or a nervous smile, it was the smile of someone who had been presented a challenge and now wanted to complete it just for hell of it "That sound like fun." The Bus Driver looked up into mirror get a better look his passenger 'I like this kid'.

After going forward a couple more miles the bus finally rolled to a stop. "This is your stop kid and good luck." the Bus Driver told his passenger.

After take a good look around him, Jaden wondered if he should try to wake the still jet-lagged Yubel up, because places with scarecrows for signposts aren't given very good reputations in the movies. But then again if his memory served him, Yubel heated being woken up without a good reason and odd taste in decoration wasn't good enough, unless it was human skulls, so only wake her up only unless someone is dying or you're died. Deciding to live a bit longer Jaden caulking the scarecrow up as something that someone forgot to take down last Halloween and just got left there. After going down the path little Jaden felt the need to talk to someone he put his red duffle bag and opened his almost empty deck case and pulled out Burstinatrix's card.

Burstinatrix appeared in front of him and once again turned a darker shade of blue. _"Did you want something Jaden?"_ Jaden smiled sheepishly "Yes and no, I don't want anything in particular, but I'd really like some company so if you don't...Hey, Burst are you okay? Your face is starting turn purple."

_'Uh-oh, think fast Burst!'_ Burstinatrix was in a panic she couldn't tell Jaden real reason behind her strange behavior just yet but Inferno Wing was already planning to...No, she wasn't going to let her! but first..._ "It's nothing Jaden, and I'd love to spend time with you, but we are sort of in the middle of road here, so take a rain scan on that talk?"_

"Sure." Jaden said although he was clearly disappointed _"Some other time then."_ Burstinatrix saw the disappointment on her master's face and did something that would seal both of their fates, she leaned forward... and kissed him. And after she pulled away she looked him in the eyes and the most magical thing that exists in any language and in any dimension..._ "I love you."_ and then she vanished into her card

Jaden was shocked. Burstinatrix was the his first Elemental Hero card he had ever owned, she was the reason why he built a Hero deck to begin with and she had just confessed that her loved him? Beyond confused Jaden started walking to Yokai Academy once again.

Inside the pocket dimension of her card Burstinatrix was having hard time come to grips with what she just did. _"AHHH! WHY DID I DO THAT? GOD, DAMNIT WHY?"_ a very hard time, after a few minutes of such yelling and swearing, she had cooled down a little bit _"It's not as if I didn't mean what I said or want to kiss him I have been wanting to do that since I first met him. It's only just now that he has finally had that late growth spurt it's started to become so hard, not to appear in his dreams and then..."_ the fire manipulator shuddered in ecstasy at the mere thought of it. Forcing her mind had clear of such things until later she began to think, if she was every going to do that for real she'd need a plan and it had better be a good one... Jaden may not be the most handsome guy he in the world he was still a good looking young man but at least she did have to worry about telling him why she had be acting weirdly, already had that part covered.

Meanwhile Jaden was still mulling over what had happened, what would change now that Burstinatrix had actually told him that she loved him? How would it work out? So involved was he with these thoughts, and others like them, That he didn't notice the fact that he was now walking through what looked like a sematary... or sound of a bike headed straight towards him.


	3. New friend and a vampire

**Okay, I don't own ether Rosario + Vampire or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**Now, on with the story**

Now in Jaden's defense, while some people might claim that not getting run-over by a bike is a simple matter of diving to the side, its lot harder to dodge a bike when its coming from over the hill behind you and you don't hear it coming. As both he and the rider fell to the ground together Jaden could have sworn that he heard a squeaky voice say "Man, this guy was looking pretty good until he let him self get run-over like that. Whee!"

Pushing him self up onto his knees Jaden's hand rested on something that felt like... a leg?

"Ah!" the rider gasped in shock at having someone touche her thigh, now Identified as girl presumably around the age of 15 or 16. Jaden was about to apologize and help her up, but before he could do that she had already moved into a setting position and said in a voice that sound innocent enough to make any man's heart melt. "I'm sorry, my anemia makes me light head at times." It was at that moment that he first got a good look at her.

She had long pink hair that framed her face, making her give a cute cherub look that was completed by beautiful green eyes. She was were the school's girl uniform, Jaden been given one of the boys uniform at the pick up site but had chosen not to weir it, she had he body looked like it belonged to an angle. All that put together made Jaden speechless. 'She is adorable.'

Then he felt his hand slide looked down and saw just how high up on her leg his hand was and blushed, any higher he would be up her skirt and right now it was between both of her legs. She also saw that and put hands in front of her skirt, blushing a deep crimson.

Jaden pulled his hand back immediately. "I'm sorry! I-" "You're bleeding." the strawberry-blonde cut him off pointing at the left side of his face.

Jaden put his hand to his cheek and saw that she was right, it must have been hurt in the bike crash. "Here, let me." the girl said as she got a handkerchief from her pocket. Jaden was caught of guard by this 'She is so nice. She doesn't know anything about me and is being so helpful. I really should learn her name.'

Jaden's musings were disturbed by the sound of the pink haired beauty mumbling to her self, "Hey, are okay?" She looked up to Jaden "I'm sorry, it's you're blood."

"My blood?" Jaden asked wondering why she would offer to help clean his cheek if she had it upset her, unless... "Yes, it smells so good. I can't resist it." IT WAS THE EXACT OPPOSITE! "Because I'm a vampire!" she exclaimed as she bit down on Jaden's neck.

"AHHH!" he screamed in pain and surprise, while while the pink haired vampire gave a happy "Chup-chu." noise

After she had, had her fill she finally pulled away. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself your blood just smells so good!"

'Great, I should have paid more attention when that fortune cookie said something as specific as_ 'You will become the favorite blood source for a pink haired vampire' _.' Jaden thought to himself and then smiled, it was impossible him to stay mad at this one "It's all right. My name is Jaden Yuki."

The pink haired vampire smiled "Hello Jaden, I'm Moka Akashiya."

And then Jaden felt some thing that he had not felt with someone, other then the few spirits who had stayed with him, in along time... a bond was beginning to form between him and this girl and it felt good. "Well Moka, I really hope we can be friends."

"I did like that." Moka said happily "Um, Jaden?"

The sound of Moka calling his name got the former duelist's attention, it was how she said it really grabbed concern, so putting his concerns on hold for a while he turned his attention to solving whatever problem had put such a tone of worry in the normally happy vampire's voice "Yes?"

"I've got to have, what do you think of vampires?" Oh boy, talk about a loaded question. Good thing he had a good answer. "I never acutely met a real one before today, so I really don't know what to think, although you're making an excellent first impression." Moka blushed a little. Jaden, who had not noticed the blush, was very pleased with him self 'Alright, I think I did good job on that, because when you think about it you can't really count Camilla as a real vampire since she was made into that thing, by the Shadow Riders.'

Moka smiled, Jaden seemed like as nice person. "I'm glad to hear that. Hey, are you attending Yokai Academy too?"

Jaden couldn't help but smile, her happiness was catching. "Yeah, it's my first year here."

Something in Jaden's smile made Moka feel as if she could trust him with her very life and yet at the same time he seemed to be hiding something... as she looked into his eyes, she saw something she didn't expect, was it... guilt?

"Anyway, isn't it about time for the welcoming assembly?" Jaden asked

"Oh-no, You're right." Moka said in with panic in her voice, when she realized that Jaden was in fact right. After straightening out her skirt she remembered something. "Um, Jaden why aren't you to wearing your uniform?"

What Jaden was wearing, was blue jeans, a red shirt, and a long gray coat that was slimier to the one Chazz would always wear. He smiled as if it was a privet joke and answered. "Because, I'd would look completely ridiculous in the school uniform."

Moka stared at the boy in-front of her, he really meant to go to Yokai Academy with out wearing the school uniform. Then she looked him over and started to laugh and after a while Jaden laugh to. They both knew he was right, that two toned hair of his and the school outfit would clash seven ways form Sunday.

/\ + /\

After they had gone to the assembly, which was that the typical start of the school year speech, Jaden found him self siting in his homeroom class. 'Figures, I make a friend and we get separated form at the assembly all about 'new beginnings'. I'll probably never see her again.' Jaden thought to himself as he sighed letting his thoughts rest on Moka.

"Good morning, Everyone one, if your new here welcome to Yokai Academy."

Jaden groaned in his mind, which is surprisingly hard to do, as he thought to himself that this person could probably sound cheerful about murder. "I'm Miss, Shizuka Nekonome. Now I'm sure you already know this but Yokai is a unique school made pacifically for monsters."

Jaden blinked 'Wait, what did she just say?'

"Right now the race is dominate, so in order for monsters like you and me to survive we have to learn to exist with humans. So that mean's that there are spacial rules: Never inter your monster form while on school grounds Number 2: Never reveal your monster identity to anther student, I think that you can see why. Now I trust that everyone, will fallow this rules right?"

Jaden closed his eyes. 'Okay, this alright, is going to be too bad. I just have to...'

"Bunch boring rules." said the big guy in the sit next to Jaden's.

"And you are..." Miss Nekonome looked in her attendance book for the young mans name. "Mr, Saizo Komiya."

"I don't get why we have to learn this co-existing bull-crap. It would be so much just easier to eat any humans we come across." Said Saizo with the distinctive tone of someone who had tried just that.

Miss Nekonome not acting like someone hadn't heard remarks like that before, said cheerfully. "While now, there is now chance of that happening because, all the students and teachers here are monsters. No exceptions, got it? You see this school is in closed in a giant secrete barrier, but even if a human were to wounder in here they would be killed immediately."

'...be Damned cautious.' Jaden finished his earlier thought.

"Whatever you say but I'm telling you, that I've been smelling a human since I got here." Saizo said, who was now looking right at Jaden, let his tongue roll out and Jaden couldn't help but notice how long it was.

But before Jaden could tell him to put his tongue back in his mouth because he didn't swing that way... a girl with pink hair interred the room interned the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." Moka's presences got murmurers of excitement form the guys, and some of the girls, as Miss Nekonome told her that was okay and to go ahead and introduce her self. "Hello I'm Moka Akashiya"

"Jaden!" Moka exclaimed when she saw her friend and glomped him. "I'm so glad that we're in the same class"

Ignoring the jealous comments and the glaring form the rest of the class, Jaden smiled "Yeah, I am too."

And then Jaden heard something in his duffle bag. Removing himself form Moka's embrace, Jaden placed bag inquisition it on his desk Jaden gave it a good long stare. Moka concerned by her friends behavior opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but Jaden held up his hand as for silence.

Jaden then slowly and carefully opened the bag up and... "Meow!" Pharaoh's head pocked up out of the bag.

After looking at the furry stowaway for a few minutes to make sure he wasn't imagining things, Jaden pulled her out and held her up at eye level. "I don't remember packing you." Jaden informed his furry friend.

"Oh, she is so cute!" shouted Miss Nekonome, who had come over to see what Jaden was doing. Now Miss Nekonome had a great fondness for cats, she so scoped Pharaoh out of Jaden's hands and haled the cat close to her like a baby. "Is she yours?"

Jaden smile at the teachers antics "No she isn't mine, she isn't anyone's really. She used to belong to a man named Banner, he was a teacher at my old school, may he rest in peace." Jaden looked at Pharaoh and heard her purring contentedly. "She seem to like you, she normally isn't that friendly around strangers." then Jaden saw it, that piece of the puzzle that made Pharaoh's friendliness make sense. "Oh, I see, that's why. Miss Nekonome your... tail is showing."

Looking behind her she saw that Jaden was right and started to run out of the room in a panic. "Class dismissed! Oh, how embarrassing!"

While the class sat in stunned silenced, Saizo Komiya was staring at Moka with one thought in mind 'I want her, and she will be mine whether she wants to or not.'

Jaden then said something completely unexpected... "Damn, she took Pharaoh with her when she left.


	4. Secret identity and a vampire

**Chapter 4: Secret identity and a vampire **

**Stop! At this point I must warn all my readers, Yu-Gi-Oh! and Rosario + Vampire fans alike, that a overly drawn out decision about my writing has driven me to beyond caring and I'm now officially writing for my self and who ever has a problem with that can burn at the stake. By the why I have completely finished the revisions on the last chapter because I forgot to do a couple things.**

**I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

As he was drinking on a bench out side the building Jaden couldn't help but wonder if he should kill Shepherd the next time he saw him or kiss him. On one hand Shepherd had put him in a promotional life or death situation, but on the other hand he did get that new start he wanted and made friends with a really nice person... Probably neither since he already blood on his hands and kissing a another guy would be gross.

Jaden smiled as he turned to Moka and said "You, know when it's all said done, we can't really say that today was boring. I don't know if I'll ever see Pharaoh again."

Moka chuckled "Yeah, you really can't bring pets to school here."

"Technically, I didn't bring her, she was a stowaway." Jaden corrected "I still have no clue how she got in my bag though."

"And I don't have a clue as to why a total babe like you is hang out with a numb-nuts like him." turning to face the voice, Jaden saw that he had seen this man before, it was the big guy from class the one who spoke about eating humans, his name was Sicko if his memory survived him correctly, or was it Saizo? "So, what do you say sexy? Your ready to get out of here, and be with a real man?"

Moka thinking that he was given her choice answered him with complete honesty "No, thanks I'm having fun with my friend."

Saizo didn't really care about that. What happened next Jaden wasn't sure, he blinked and the next thing he knew, he was Saizo was holding him at arms length by the throat. "Humph, this guy? His a total wimp."

Now Jaden was not a wimp, in fact he was acutely will trained in Marshall Arts, and his thought process at that moment went something like this... _'First, clip the chicken's wing.' he garbed Saizo's forearm and punched right on top of the shoulder, causing him to drop the former duelist. 'Then, second scramble the eggs.' the second Jaden feet touched the ground he snap-kicked the other boy right in the groin. 'Then, flip the omelet.' garbing Saizo by his still injured arm, Jaden flipped the bigger kid over his shoulder. 'Breakfast is served.'_

But before he could act on those thoughts, Saizo had thrown him into the vending machine. Jaden saw Moka try come to help him and be stopped Saizo. She said something about how there was no way, but his ears wouldn't stop ringing so he missed what she acutely said. 'Why does trouble always seem to follow me were I ever go?'

/\ + /\

After leaving Saizo with the destroyed vending had stopped, Moka and Jaden decided go up to the roof. Leaning on the railing on the edge of the roof's 'visitor safe area', the two thought back to the earlier

"Wow, that was really scary just now. You sure your okay after that?" Moka said with a slightly nervous tone in her voice.

"Yeah, that guy was strong though." Jaden responded 'If that kind of strength is present in all monsters, I may need to wake Yubel up, but then again she can be scarier then anything, if woken up before she's fully rested.'

Moka laughed "Jaden your really funny! You act like you had never seen another monster before." Jaden start to worry, if she kept to this sort of topic she might ask- "So what sort of monster are you?", Oh no, "Oh, wait aren't supposed to tell that to one another. Sorry, you don't have to answerer that."

Jaden's first response was to inwardly sing paresis is to what ever deity was watching over him, but then he he thought that it might be nice to have someone who knew, so what he said was "But I already know that your a vampire, because you told me Moka."

Moka looked down at the ground sheepishly, "Yes, but that was before I knew that was a rule here."

Jaden looked at Moka and couldn't help but wonder... "You know, you really don't look that much like a vampire."

Moka looked Jaden and it was her turn to be a little worried, "I know..." but then Jaden seemed to be like a nice person, so she pulled her shirt open a bit "Here like at this."

Now most teenage boys would have gotten a noise bleed at the sight Jaden saw but after being kissed by Burstinatrix, someone who he had been friends with since childhood, Jaden had gained some control of his hormones and managed to get by with turning beat red.

Meanwhile in Jaden's card container, here was a pocket dimension where his card would gather, and their power combine to make the Heart of the Cards.

_"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Burstinatrix screamed. She, Inferno Wing and DMG were spying- I mean, watching Jaden to make sure that he didn't get in any trouble. "I confessed that I love him and kissed him, AND NOT A DAY LATTER, he is got some girl SHOWING HIM HER BREASTS!"_

_Inferno Wing looked a way form the 'window' that Dark Magician Girl had made. "Wait you kissed him?" She had tone in her voice that made every one in the area freeze, Winged Kuriboh shuddered and he was just an innocent bystander in all of this._

_"Now, I am sure that this isn't as bad as it looks." said nervous DMG, she wasn't a push over but this Inferno Wing girl was pretty scarey. "Let's just see how this turns out." pointing at the 'window'._

_But no one was listening to her, Inferno Wing was trying to catch Burstinatrix so she could rake her a cross the coals about that kiss and Burstinatrix was running away from Inferno Wing for obvious reasons._

_And DMG feeling that this was her fault for setting up the 'window' took after them to stop someone from being hurt._

Back out in the real world, "I assume that your talking about the cross on you chest?" Jaden asked.

Moka nodded her head. "It's a Rosary Seal that keep my powers sealed up, I can't even remove it by my self. But, if it were to come off for any reason I would change into my true form a powerful and terrifying vampire."

"A true vampire..." Jaden said, that made since, if something was to distinctive in work shop you would put a tarp over it. Smiling to him self Jaden couldn't help but think that he and the monsters here were starting to seem every smiler. "That's okay with me, I don't really care about that, I can handle scary."

"Thank you! I knew you would understand, your my first friend here!" Moka yelled is she embraced Jaden, who couldn't not take notice that she smelled very nice. Moka pulled back to look at her friend. "You're all so my first in anther way Jaden."

Jaden was wondering what she meant by that when she continued "Until now I have only ever had tomato juice or blood form trance fusion packs. You're the first person I have ever fed from. I will always remember that deep rich taste, its the best I ever had." Then Moka leaned toward Jaden wanting more of it.

But then Jaden saw something, it was like he was seeing anther Moka and she was scary. Pulling away quickly Jaden looked again and saw nothing. Moka looked confused, why was he acting so scarred?

Jaden wondered if finding out Moka might not be as she seem had caused that to happen, but was there anything to fear? "Moka you asked me what I thought of vampires, now let me ask you what you think of humans?"

Moka hated having to talk about that but still... "I went to a human school in back when I was younger. I didn't have any friends at all, because humans don't believe in monsters. So all I ever saw was curl and uncaring humans." Moka got angry just at the thought of it "There isn't a single good thing about them!"

Jaden fell silent for a moment before he spoke again, he had all ready gone to far to turn back now "And what if I said that, I am a human? Would you hate me as well?"

Moka was stunned. There was no way he was a human! He was to nice to be! "Your lying! You can't be telling the truth!"

Jaden looked at the ground "Admittedly, I may have been a little different then every one ales growing up... And that difference may have developed into something more, but that doesn't change the fact that I still am a human. So do you hate me now?"

Moka couldn't speak, this funny, goodhearted person was a human? Jaden smiled sadly "That's what I thought. Just give me a head start before you call the mob."

/\ + /\

After picking up his stuff, Jaden walked back to the bus stop calmly, 'I probably should be running. But then again, where to?' continuing on down the path Jaden couldn't help but feeling dispersed about the friend he had made and lost in the same day. "I don't know it never would have worked out. She would have fond out eventually."

"But, who's to say that it would have to end in tragedy?"

Jaden sighed "Great now I'm talking to my self."

"Just admit it! Your running away, again!"

Jaden growled "It doesn't matter anymore! Whats done is done! The card has been played! GAME OVER!"

"Only, because your to cowardly to try to win."

Jaden could help but smile, "I'm having a mental break down and I call myself a coward, I really am hopelessly pathetic aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are."

"IIIEEE!" Jaden looked at the woods behind him and fear clutched his heart. "That sounded like Moka!"

Rushing off in the detraction he heard the scream, only one thought run in his head 'I'll never forgive my self if anything happens to her!'

**Cliff Hanger: To be continued.**


	5. Awakenings and a vampire

**Warning this is where it really starts being M rated.**

**I don't own ether Rosario + Vampire or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

Moka was on the ground and had her back against a tree trying to figure away out, a way out of there. After she had decided to go after Jaden she ran into Saizo again, and he wanted the same thing as last time her, and he wasn't going to take 'no' as answer this time. In fact he didn't care what answer he got and shifted in to his true from, an Orc, to get it. "Come on already! I'm going to take you whither you like it or not, So make this easier for the both of us and stop trying to resist me or change in to your true form so its more fun that way."

Moka glared at the disgusting creature defiantly "For one thing its against school rules. And I'd rather die the be with you."

"Well, I don't CARE ETHER WAY!" Yelled the orc, shooting his tongue out and rapping it around Moka's leg. Causing her to scream. "IIIEEE!"

"Remove your tongue form that woman!" Saizo turned to face the idiot, who dared to interrupt his fun. It was the punk he threw into the vending machine, but he was different this time.

While before he had seemed like some insignificant bug you might over look, but now he was unmistakably there, and was giving off a ominous vibe that said 'Back down or I kill you.' But the scariest thing was his eyes the normally brown eyes were now two different colors. The left one was a blueish-green while the right was orange, they were the eyes of a person who knew pain and misery, and had dealt out plenty of both. The eyes of a killer. Anyone with half a brain would run and never stop. But the orc didn't care about that, he hadn't heard of monsters that had Bichromel eyes, so this guy had to one of those ridiculously low class monsters who could fight their way out of a paper bag. "And if I don't?"

"I'll rip it form your skull."

Saizo scowled, if this guy thought that he would take that laying down he was wrong! Now he was going to kill him. Using his tongue he thew Moka at the punk, so he could teach the punk who had the balls to get in way a lesson and show that pink haired bitch her place.

But in stead of being knocked down, Jaden caught her and set her on her feet "Are you okay?" Moka nodded, that was all she could do. "Good, now start running and don't stop until you can't any more."

"But, what about yo-" Moka started to ask, but Jaden cut her off "I'll be fine, but right now I need to be you safe or I'll be to worried about you to fight." Jaden smiled, his eyes given it a look that was comforting if you were a friend but a 'If you want to try fighting me go ahead. It's your funeral.' look for enemies. "Besides, this guy is nothing compared to the some of the stuff I have seen."

Moka was about to argue when Jaden pushed her behind him "Now, get going."

"But..." Moka didn't want to leave Jaden behind he was... he was her best friend.

**"I said, get going!" Jaden's voice now had a power that made impossible resist. It was as undeniable as death and it made her body turn around and run, dissipate what ever she told it.**

/\ + /\

After running away she found herself at the bus stop and that she had control over her feet again. 'I have to go back if he dies it would be my fault. It doesn't mater who or what he is... he's my friend and I want to see him again!'

Not one second after thinking this then Jaden came toppling and turning toward her over the hills and over the cliff! Saizo came after him laughing "HA! HA! He really was all bark and no bite! Now, where did we leave off?" the orc licked his lips in anticipation.

/\ + /\

Inside Jaden's mind, he was laying down with his head in Yubel's lap. He looked up to her, she was terrifying but at the same time she was a creature of great beauty. "Jaden..." she said stroking his cheek with her more human hand and smiling kindly.

Then she clamped Jaden's head in place with both hands and her kind smile disappearing form her face as she fixed him with a look that was non too happy. "Why, did I just wake up to you falling of the edge of cliff after being knocked in to next week by an orc? And please spare me none of the details, I take great interest in your day to day activities." Jaden gulped.

There was a look in Yubel's eyes that spelled trouble with all capital litters and it would only be appeased by a good answer or by human sacrifice, last of which was the easiest of the two.

/\ + /\

After explaining how he came to be in the current situation to Yubel, Jaden asked "Are you mad?"

Yubel sighed "No, I'm not mad. In fact, I'd be surprised if you didn't get in to some sort trouble."

"So, can please you let me up now?" Jaden asked. He was chained on a table with his shirt off and it was beginning to weird him out.

Yubel smirked and got up on the table and crawled over to him "Aw, but it would be a shame to waste all this."

Jaden turned seven different shades of red and lost all thoughts in his head before he remembered something every important. "Wait! Aren't we plummeting to our death right now?"

Yubel sigh and sat up. "You right, even with the fact that is time moving at a different rite in here, we're going to hit the bottom soon."

"Which means that I'm not going to have enough time to do all those things I wanted to." Yubel pouted.

"Uh, I don't want to bother you, but how are we going to get out of this one? Because, I can't exactly grow wings and fly here." Jaden pointed out, but Yubel smirked in that amused way when she has a plan and leaned over Jaden. "Oh, now wouldn't say that."

Relishing Jaden's confused look she continued. "After all we are contacted though our souls, so who to say that I can't allow you the use of my wings."

Jaden was about say 'let's do it' but then something didn't add up. "Wait, couldn't you just become physical and fly use both out that way?"

"Yes, but way you can be the hero and save the fair young maiden." Jaden grew depressed at Yubel's answer. Yubel knew where she had blundered, while the thought of being a hero would have appealed to Jaden a while back, the rejection form the other Elemental Heroes had filled his heart full of doubt over their nature and led him to believe that only self righteous jerks became heroes and every one ales did something good with their lives.

"And let's face, it while you probably could tell your new girl friend everything about us, you don't that orc telling everyone about the fact you summoned anther monster, it would get people talk about what sort of monster you are."

Jaden nodded, Yubel was right as usual.

Then, Yubel then leaned Jaden toward and kissed him. Unlike Burstinatrix, who's kiss had been soft and caring, Yubel's kiss was a hungry and passionate one and if she could have had her way it would have lasted longer.

After pulling away Yubel lay down on the bounded former duelist and said all most in a wispier, "I'll see you later."

/\ + /\

Jaden felt searing pain as Yubel's wings came in. Acting on instincts alone he opened the big leathery wings and pulled up into the air minutes before he would have crashed into the water below.

As he flew up past the top of the cliff he saw Saizo holding Moka ageist a tree. Jaden realized the orc's plans in a second. Bering him self around Jaden dive boomed the would be rapist and grabbed Moka, after jumping away form the orc and tree Jaden sat Moka down on the ground. "Are you hurt?" he asked the pink haired vampiress.

"Jaden... I thought you were dead." Moka said, with happiness in her voice, she was convinced that she would never see him again.

"WELL SOON, THE BOTH OF YOU WILL BE!" Saizo yelled as he tossed the tree tree at the damned idiot who just refused to die, he didn't care about that Moka girl getting killed with him, she was just something that would have been fun to do.

Jaden saw the tree coming and knew that he didn't have enough time to fly both him and Moka to safety, because he wasn't used to his yet wings and didn't know how to fly with to people fast enough, so he did the right thing. The former duelist threw himself and Moka to the ground as the tree flew over their heads.

"Stay here!" Jaden start to turn to face the orc again but stopped when he herd a _clink. Looking back at Moka saw that his hand now held her Rosary and her words from earlier came back to him._

_"I can't even remove it by my self. But, if it were to come off for any reason I would change into my true form a powerful and terrifying vampire."_

Jaden somersaulted away form Moka 'This should be interesting, Camula was a fake vampire created by the Shadow Riders and she was one scary woman.' Feeling a sudden, massive spike in Moka's energy Jaden amended his earlier thoughts 'Make that, very very interesting.'

Moka was surrounded by a swarm of bats as she started to change into her true form preventing anyone from seeing her. When the bats cleared, Moka's hair was now silver white, had her bust and but had grown, but the most captivating thing about her where her eyes. While before her eyes were green and sparkling, they were now blood-red and compounded like a cats, and had a 'come ether.' look to them.

Jaden felt as if every instinct that he had ever use was screaming at him to run, but he knew form experience that no-one, no mater how powerful, was unbeatable. She was powerful but he could still defeat her, if he chose to risk his sanity to weld the power of darkness... but that orc however was going to die, no buts about it.

The orc was trembling at sight of her. "No way, the legends were true! That sliver hair, those red eyes and this overwhelming energy! She's an S-class super monster, A VAMPIRE!"

Jaden heard that and shook his head. 'And you tried to rape her while she was a pink haired insentient girl, your fate is one of pain and you deserve it to boot.'

The newly awakened Moka smirked at Saizo "So, I'm guessing that you're the one who woke me up." Her voice was a warrior's not like the other Moka's, who's voice was young and incessant.

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" Saizo asked as Moka stretched her arms out over her head.

"She's only staring at me and I can't stop shaking." Moka hopped about a little to wake her legs up. 'Your shaking because your body knows whats going to happen even if your brain hasn't figured out that you a dead man walking' Jaden thought to himself, but he didn't say anything. No need to interrupt the rapist getting what was coming to him.

"No, get it to gather man!" Saizo put his hand in his fist as Moka yawned. "If you take down a vampire-"

"Its time for you to learn your place." Moka said, her smirk was gone. What happened next was that Moka closed the gap between her and the orc in a second, And raised her leg up, and swung it down in a kick that sent him flying into the cliff face opposite side of the rode to the cliff Jaden had fallen off of.

Moka turned to face the young man who now had wings, and was about to speak when Jaden held up his hand and had a look in his face seemlier to the one that he had when he let Pharaoh out of the bag. "Wait, did just hear a squeaky voice say 'So quick! Whee!' just now?"

Jaden looked at the red-eyed vampire and saw by the look she gave him that she hadn't. Jaden sighed what ever that voice was it was getting a little annoying. "Jaden, I believe we need to talk."

Jaden looked over at the white haired beauty, she did not look happy. "About what?"

Moka's eyes narrowed. "lets start with how you lied to me about not being a monster."

Letting out a sigh Jaden started to explain him self. "Actually, I never have lied to you at any point during the time I have known you. I am a human, born to two human parents. Nether of which had any connection to anything supernatural."

"Then what are those wings on your back? Paper ma-shay?" The vampire asked, she wasn't going to let him just say nothing about that, those things they looked demonic.

"Don't get a head of the story Moka. I'm not all that comfortable telling all this to someone I just met." Jaden's bi-colored eyes glowed. "Now where was I? Oh yes, that's right have you ever heard about a card game called Duel Monsters?"

Moka frowned she had heard of that game before while she was in human school about what did a children's card game have to do with any thing? "Yes, why?"

Jaden smirked, he knew that look it was the disbelieving look of every one who hadn't been in a shadow game. "And what if I told you that, that card game had ties to ancient and powerful magic? A magic that was around when the pyramids were still young, and that it made that power you hold look like the glow of a firefly? I am talking about the Shadow Games."

Moka had never heard of the Shadow Games. What were they, some sort of trial system? Jaden colsed his eyes as he continued, but the smirk stayed on his face. "Of course I wouldn't blame you for not knowing about them, after all I'd wouldn't have any problem believing that you're ancestors struck most of that aria form history, monsters went doing so well for themselves. Mostly because they were being sealed away in stone tablets as so to prevent them form doing as they wished, and so they could be used in Shadow Games."

Moka, inspite of her self, was a astonished this was unheard of mere human's having to seal a way a monster? Jaden relishing the vampire's exasperation went on. "Of course back in those day's the monster were a little different back then I would imagine that you guys have changed with the times."

"Now a funny the about humans is our ability to screw anything up. And the miss use Shadow Games caused such a war, that the great Nameless Pharaoh sealed the magic up in the seven Millennium Items. Now I could tell you everything about those items and how they caused all sorts of problems a few years back but that's another story. So long story, made short. The Millennium Items are gone but the power of the Shadow Games is still here, and there are ways to use it."

"Wait. If those cards are so dangerous, why are they still on the market?" Moka did not like the sound of what Jaden was saying.

Jaden sighed, if she'd stop asking questions he would be done faster. "Because, if a popular card game just stopped for some reason, people might try something stupid, they still do but it's a smaller number of people. And Duel Monsters, or Duel Spirits aren't strong enough by them self's to be of any real threat out side of a Shadow Game, usually... but there are exceptions."

Moka wasn't sure if she like where this was going, but still wanted to know what those exceptions were. "Continue."

"As a boy, I possessed the rare gift to hear my Duel Monsters speak to me, and grew close to one in peculiar, a card called Yubel, she was one of those exceptions I mentioned earlier." Jaden hated talking about this next bit. "She believed that it was her job to protect me, and punish those who hurt me, even if it was just me being disappointed over losing a game, she put one of my friends in a coma for a year."

Jaden cracked up a sad smile. "Needless to say every kid and their mothers avoided me like the pillage, saying that I was cursed. But still I couldn't being my self to get rid of her, and Kaiba-corp was holding a best monster design contest the winning submissions would be sent into space where they would be infused with cosmic radiation, so when I won the contest I convenienced them to send Yubel up to hoping that it would make her safe to use again... but it hurt her instead. She tried to reach out to me for help but they came though as nightmares that would scare me awake and wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. My took me to see several doctors and eventually I stopped hearing both Yubel and all my other Duel Monsters. Years later, I had forgotten about Yubel and was had just gotten my power to see and hear Duel Spirits back and I had friends and had met up with the other cards I had sent up, but then Yubel came back and the radiation she had been exposed to was a bit darker then the one that I wanted her to have, and it had driven her insane."

"And what did she do?" Moka asked.

"She believed that I had put her though all that pain on purpose so she could become stronger and she did the same to me." Jaden cleared his throat "I regained my sanity, but please don't ask me how I did that or how I lost it.

Moka was cruise as to why he didn't want to talk about that, had it really been that bad? Jaden looked at the white haired vampire. "To answer the that question you haven't asked yet. No, it was worse."

Jaden looked up at the sky "I couldn't destroy her because I had made her the way she was. So I fused our souls together, and now she is apart of me. And that's it."

Moka wasn't so sure. "That's it?"

"That's all you need to know." Jaden answered.

"I don't believe you." Moka responded, if he explicated her to believe he was mistaken. "There is no way you are telling the truth, its a good story I'll admit but there is no way it's true."

Jaden looked at the vampire and said, ''Well, my 'story' would like a word with you."

The wings on Jaden's back glowed bright orange as Yubel pulled her self out of Jaden as if she was a ghost only very much psychical. Jaden yield in pain "DANMIT! OH GOD THAT HURT!"

The demonic looking figure smiled a little to innocently. "I'm sorry, I did forget to worn you that, it was in fact going to be very painful?"

Jaden glared at Yubel, with his now brown eyes. "There are times that I hate you."

"Touche, my dearest Jaden." Yubel responded with the air of one who knows that there is a limit to just how much she can torment someone. Yubel turned her attention to the vampiress "We need to talk."


	6. Names and a vampire

**Three things that I to say to my readers.**

**I finally confuse to any who haven't guessed it this is a harem story. The five girls form Rosario + Vampire are in as are the cards that Jaden already has, but there will be others.**

**I originally had no intentions to involve Blue-eyes, Slifer or any of the other cards in the harem it just happened. And surprise! Jaden has powerful Duel Spirits he barrows their powers from, that was the reason for giving him those cards, not to give him an unbeatable deck and slow down the story with long duel scenes that take months to write.**

**I have gotten tiered of writing the Supreme King every time I need to reference him, which I am having to do a lot more then I thought I would, so Haou is the exception to using the English names.**

**I don't own ether Rosario + Vampire or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. (Okay, four things counting the disclaimer.)**

Yubel wasn't happy, her beloved Jaden had been hurt and any normal human would have died, and this red-eyed vampire had the strength to keep that from happening, but had it been the fact that she had her power sealed that had caused all of this in the first place. "So care to explain why you were wearing a seal when you're in a place full of people who eat the weak without a second thought?"

While Moka was shocked that Jaden's story was true, she prevented it form showing and put on a air of indifference. "Not really." Moka calmly answered as she examined her nails.

Yubel's eyes gained a sharp edge to them as they glowed bright orange, "Wrong answer, you will explain your self." Moka felt her body being to lock up and words beginning to come unbidden to her mouth waiting to come forward at Yubel's command.

She was all set to use her powers to drag the truth out of Moka without a moments hesitation, when Jaden stopped her. "Stop it, Yubel. I'd rather not know about her seal then stand by what your planning to do here."

Yubel snarled, was he an idiot? This was important information and he was being a chicken about getting it. "Haou was never above it.", Yubel realized her mistake the second she had spoken out, but the damage was done.

Jaden stiffened, hated even being reminded of his acts in the other dimension. "Exactly, I refuse to ever become like him. Or would you prefer me like that? Someone who doesn't care if he hurts incessant people because they're weak, and is always hungry for battle?"

Moka felt control of her body return to her, as Yubel released her hold over her vampiress. "I'm sorry Jaden. I...I crossed a line that I shouldn't have."

Jaden said nothing as Yubel disappeared into her card. As Yubel vanished she couldn't help but see that he was truly mad, not just upset, 'I really shouldn't have said that.'

"Are you okay? Yubel never was the sort of person to go easy on any on for any thing... especially when it involves me." Jaden said apologetically.

Moka glared at him. "Whats this supposed to be 'Good cop-Bad cop'?"

Jaden glared right back at Moka "No its, 'Fiend almost takes away your free will for answers, Friend stops her' I really don't want to learn about your seal like that. If I did then I would be no better than that orc, who tried to rape you." Jaden answered pointing at Saizo's unconscious figure.

Moka humphed as she inwardly admitted that he was right, but that encounter with Yubel had given her more questions. "Who is Haou? Older bother that you hate, because he abandoned you for some street gang, where he got killed?"

Jaden took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, "Haou is a piece of my past that I would like to leave in the past as much as imposable, Moka". The white haired beauty was about to press further, but Jaden looked her dead in the eyes and asked in complete sincerity "Moka I know that my answer isn't good enough but please, I have already told you things that I haven't said anything about to my own family. Now please show me the same respect that I have shown you, and let this stay berried in past where it belongs."

Moka wanted to know who Haou was but when she looked into Jaden's eyes, she saw a pain that was not form suffering but guilt and the desire to undo something horrible. Moka had no clue what he gone though and want to know all the more then ever... but she did owe him for risking his life so, "Fine, I will not ask again, but I still want to know."

"Now, I believe that you have my rosary." Moka remind the former duelist. Jaden had almost forgotten about the sliver cross in his hand. "See you later." Jaden said as he handed the cross over to her.

Moka smirked at the young man's lake of fear. He had just met two creature's that people would fear that was under their beds at night but tell themselves couldn't exist by day without braking stride, and it wasn't that 'sparkly vampire' syndrome that people got form reading Twilight her aura would have cured any case of that horrible disease, and it was admirable. "Keep an eye on my other self for me."

Jaden nodded his consent, and then he wonder if... no it was to cheesy... but still if not now, then when else? "Two, when ever I can spare them." yep, you have to get you're 'Lord of the Rings' quotes where you can get them.

As she put the rosary seal back in place, Moka couldn't help but shake her head in amusement and wondered if he was really fearless or just crazy.

/\ + /\

After escorting the, once again pink haired, vampire to her dorm. Jaden went to his room.

'Looks like we don't have roommates, that's good.' Jaden thought to him self as he put his bag in a corner and flopped on his bed as he planed out tomorrow. 'Now lets see, I need to go to class, see about having someone negotiate Pharaoh's safe return form the kidnaper..." And these were what Jaden pondered on as he let him self fall in to a peaceful sleep.

/\ + /\

When Jaden woke up he knew that something was wrong. Not that the fact he was fully dressed and was standing in front of a giant pyramid wasn't a tip off or anything.

After waiting a few moments Jaden decided to go in, because he had a hunch who did this.

After waking a while Jaden fond him self in a room that had giant stone tablets lining the walls, they were tablets that Jaden had seen pictures of, and had his ears lectured red about in Duel Academy, and up on a pedestal near the far wall were two tablets that were far bigger then the others and two smaller ones next too them, each surrounded with a golden frame to make them more noticeable.

Jaden sighed, "You do know that this is get little cliche? You might as will have appeared to me with and said, 'hello' like normal people."

The stone tablets upon the glowed as the monster depicted on them came to life. "Awe, your no fun any more." Dark Magician Girl whined as she glomped Jaden for the second time.

Jaden ignoring the blond spell-caster's attention, which really was easier said then done, turned to face the three others. "Its a pleasure to met you all, Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and Blue Eyes White Dragon."

And then the monsters above him changed into three woman, Slifer was a girl in her late teens, had blood red hair and emerald green eye was wearing red robe that was the same color as her scales in her true form; she was wearing what looked like the Millennium Necklaces only unlike the real one, this necklace was silver and had a ruby set in the center. Winged Dragon of Ra was woman in her prime, had blond hair that made Dark Magician Girl's look darker in comparison and had blue eyes that could pierce the sky: she was wearing a golden robe with two earrings, that were the symbol that was on the Millennium Items cast in silver with white diamonds in the center of the eye, and the Blue-eyes had taken her true form, the form that had enchanted the high priest Seto, and had been lost to her until a year or two back.

And did forget to mention that the two god cards were very will endowed in the physical attraction department? Yes they had bodies truly befitting gods, and they knew it too.

Jaden stared at the three beauties in front of him and was at a complete loss for words and who could blame him? The red head grinned puckishly as she looked Jaden in eyes. "What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?" she asked cheekily.

Jaden, having finally found said tongue answered her. "No, is right where it should be. I was merely taken aback by sight of of four exceptionally beautiful ladies."

Dark Magician Girl giggled as Blue-eyes looked shocked and The Winged-dragon of Ra looked quite pleased with the complement, and herself, while Slifer looked taken a back most people would have gotten a nosebleed requiring three blood transfusions just form looking at her or W.D.

She grinned "Hey, sunshine. I think that you forgot to mention that he was a magician."

Ra looked at her long time partner and friend, "You aren't going to use some 'I'm completely enchanted' line are you" she asked cautiously.

Slifer frowned as she answered her friend "Well, not any more, since you ruined the set up sunshine."

"Excuse, me." Jaden said, drawing attention to himself, "I need to ask this, and I hope you ladies won't take this the wrong way because I know full well that you can fry me to a crisp, but I can understand Slifer and Blue-eyes being girls but Ra was defiantly an Egyptian god of the sun so why is she female."

W.D sighed, "The fact is that The Winged Dragon of Ra isn't my really name. In fact that's one of the reasons why we are here."

Slifer looked at Jaden and had a look that was completely serous as apposed to before where it was happy and playful. "Now Jaden, your other cards aren't tied to this but as much but there is power in a duel monster's name and our human names, the names we had before they were sealed is equally if not more impotent, because our human names are what ties us to our human form expect for the rare cases like Dark Magician Girl, because she waited to be what she is and existed out side of her human from."

"So, what are your real names? If you don't mind my asking." Jaden asked the group, he knew that it was a bit presumptuous to ask after but still he was.

Dark Magician Girl smiled "Mine was Mana."

In side the pocket dimension that the power form Jaden's cards combined to make the Heart of the Cards...

_Yubel stood triumphantly over the beaten forms of Burstinatrix and Inferno Wing. "I hope that you two have learned that I am not something that can be made to stop seeing my beloved Jaden as I please by such weak attempts at force." She turned to face the only other person in the room and smirked "I trust that you don't need to be shown your place, Winged Kuriboh."_

_The furry creature put both of it's paws in front of its self and shock the answer 'No" quite feverishly. Yubel smiled and was about to say something that would completely ruin any chance she still had of winning any Miss, Congeniality, contests when she felt something happening._

Back at the pyramid of Dreamgypt, Blue-eyes spoke for the first time since she had been sealed. "Kisara."

_Once again Yubel felt it, only this time it was stronger and if her hunch was right she had to get there at once._

_Taking off for Jaden's subconscious Yubel hurried along, only to be stopped by a barrier. "No! I have to get there NOW!" Yubel yelled as she pounded the barrier._

Slifer looked down at the ground "Sunshine and I don't have human names because we were never human and were given our names based on what the humans believed to be powerful at that time, so..." the last bit was mumbled and was unheard.

Jaden tried to decipher what the Goddess was trying to say and failed so he just asked. "What?"

The Winged Dragon of Ra stood right by Slifer and said "We would like you to name our human forms so we may use them freely, until we named in our human forms we will not be able to use our powers in them should we manifest in them"

"But, why have me name you?" Jaden asked.

"Because, back when you met me though the fake god card I saw your heart. Your the one who should hold our power give me and Slifer our names. You are the one we want to name us." the divine beast answered.

Jaden sighed, didn't really have answer to that. So he started to think of what to call the two Goddesses. After thinking the subject over for several minutes he had found to names that might work.

He turned to face The Winged Dragon of Ra and said in clear words. "I name thee, oh great goddess of the sun, Akatsuki"

The newly named Akatsuki was pleased with her new name, the Japanese word for dawn, it was beholding to her history and it was a name that felt right. "I accept this name, Jaden Yuki."

Turning to face the other goddess, Jaden gave the Slifer her new name. "Mighty guardian of the sky I name you, Rose."

The newly named Rose liked her name, the vibrant red flower had always fascinated her after seeing them while in Yugi's deck. "I also accept the name, that you have chosen for me Jaden Yuki."

"STOP!"

**To be continued**


	7. Mates and a vampire

**GOD, DAMN THAT PLOT-BUNNY!**

**As you may have guessed the Plot-bunny has visited me, giving me crazy ideas by the dozen, but thankfully my main story idea was flexible enough that it survived that fiendish bunny's attack and so with some time to redesign one or two things I was to get back to writing.**

**I don't own ether Rosario + Vampire or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, now on with the story.**

After the most frantic dispelling of her life, Yubel had finally manged to get passed the barrier that barred her way and reach the pyramid, and upon interring she found four Duel Monsters within there human forms and knew that her worst fear was being realized, so she yelled at the top of her voice. "STOP!"

As Jaden turned to face whoever had spoken, Yubel grabbed Jaden and pulled him away from Mana and held him as close to her as possible, which of course end with the boy's head between her breasts. "Jaden, please tell me that you didn't ask them about their names!"

Jaden, who had almost suffocated because of Yubel's emotional embrace, pried him self free and looked at the spirit with concern. "Why? How exactly would that be something I shouldn't do?"

Seeing the look of worry on Jaden's face was enough to tell Yubel that she had gotten there to late, it had happened. "You all ready did, didn't you?"

Akatsuki smiled not unkindly at the Jaden's partner as Yubel looked like she was going to have a heart problem and had to asked her something, "I am guessing that your the one who set up that barrier, that prevented us from showing our selves to Jaden?"

Yubel looked up at the woman who spoke. "Yes, I am. I set it up to keep him from being influenced form Duel Monsters that he had not meet before. And I am going to guess that you are The Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician Girl." Yubel said looking at each one in turn as she said their Monster Names.

"You are correct." Rose confirmed "We are indeed those beasts of legend or as Jaden now knows in our human forms, we are Mana, Kisara, Akatsuki and Rose." She said as she waved her hand at each of one of them in turn and finally rested on her self.

Yubel froze she knew the ancient rites very will and knew what this meant. "So you have used the Rite of Names." Rose nodded in conformation. Yubel trying not to panic said the first thing that came to mind. "And where is Obelisk the Tormentor?"

All four of the Duel Monsters said simultaneously, "Wouldn't know a good thing if it decided to take a bite out of the butt of that stuck up idiot."

Jaden was worried what was the Rite of Names? "Uh, Yubel? What is going on here?"

"The Rite of Names is a ritual that occurs when a Duel Monster tells it's human name to another human at which point, according to the Laws of the Shadows, they... they..." Yubel broke down and latched onto Jaden's shirt sobbing, she just couldn't bring her self to say it.

"What you're former guardian is trying to say was that, we have have submitted our self's to your will... as our mate." Akatsuki said, her with voice claim and collected, and choosing her words carefully. The last thing she wanted was overload the former duelist.

Rose grinned shamelessly and said, "So, you remember how a while back you said something about your tongue being 'right where it should be'? Because I have a few ideas about that."

/\ + /\

"UHGG!" Jaden yelled as he woke with a start. After waiting a few minutes to let his heart slow back down, he laid back down on his bed and let out a sigh, "Man, that was one crazy dream."

"Yeah, that right it was just a dream, four of the worlds most powerful Duel Monsters didn't deiced that your the one who get's to have them as you wives." Jaden froze, he turned to face the voice. It was Rose, she was in bed with him and completely naked. Rose smirked in a way that was not unlike Yubel. "Oh, wait that really did happen."

Before Jaden could move Rose had gotten on top of him pinning him in place. "Now listen up. We need to get something straight, monsters like me, Akatsuki, Mana and Kisara who where alive when the pyramids were young can never take a mate. We are bound by the laws that are the Shadow Proclamation and can only ever be with a human by using the Rite of Names. But we can't change our minds about it and afterwards and when you die we're stuck being lone."

Laying down on top Jaden, the red haired woman smiled as she remembered the way Akatsuki wen't one for days about him after she had crossed paths with Jaden. 'But I think that you should be able to make it worthwhile.' she thought to herself.

"Why?" Rose looked at Jaden, his expression was unreadable. "Why, did you choose me?"

"Because, when you first encountered Mana and Kisara they saw something in you that sang to their heats, and it actually changed Akatsuki for the better, which I saw that change in her." Rose answered her new master.

"I honestly think that you should have picked someone else, because I have changed since then." Jaden sighed, "I doubt that the is a single piece of what I was back then left."

"And if you really had changed so much, don't you think that the others would have noticed?" Rose asked. Jaden hadn't thought about that, did the Elemental Heroes leave because he had he changed or were they the ones who had changed?

Jaden had no answers and didn't like where the questions were taking him. Rose stood up and turned to speak to Jaden as he sat up. "Jaden when we interned the rite, all of us gave you permission to summon us and any other Duel Spirit you want into the real world and us the power to manifest in human form, but you because of your unique condition you may be able to use our powers directly with practice-"

"Of course he can!"

Yubel who had been watching the conversion form within Jaden's soul appeared, and she honestly could not believe that this wench, who had interred the Rite of Names with Jaden, had just used 'may be able to'. It was Jaden! Did they really know so little about him? "All Jaden really needs is permission from the spirit in question and it's power is his to use and using it should be simple like moving your arm."

Finally registering that Rose was naked, Yubel smiled her 'little too sweet' smile at Rose and asked, "Isn't it a bit too cool to be running like that?"

Rose smirked. "You may be right, but its the only way I can get to sleep at night." Smirking like a Cheshire Cat she went on, "And besides its really not that bad with something warm on top."

If glaring was an Olympic event, the one that Yubel gave Rose would have won a gold medal. "I feel compelled to remind you that a part of Jaden's soul, and thereby give you commands."

Rose laughed "Oh please, if you could do that you would have forbidden me from ever seeing Jaden again the second you fond out about my intentions."

Yubel growled and a low menacing growl and hunched her shoulders like a wolf about to attack.

Not at all threatened by Yubel's actions Rose smirked. She knew what was going on with the fiend kept on frustrating the other girl. "What's the matter? Can't stand the fact that you aren't the one that he'll touch?" Rose gloated as she moved her hands over her DD-cup breasts and well defined hips, "That he be with someone other than you?"

"Enough!" Jaden had been silent until now because he wasn't about to get involved in a fight between the two Duel Spirits because they would , but now Rose was just being an ass. "Rose you're actions are both unnecessary and shameful, Yubel is my partner no matter what, and you're deliberately trying to pick a fight with her and there by me. So return to your card and that's a command."

As began to disappear in red smoke Red smoke she smiled, not a smirk like the one she had she was egging Yubel on, and said "And yet again you prove yourself worthy of me and the others, my dear Jaden Yuki."

As soon as she was gone Yubel broke the silence. "That wench! She was provoking me to test you! And can you believe that she would show her self off in such a vulgar manner?!"

"Completely unbelievable." Jaden nodded his agreement.

Yubel looked at Jaden with an understanding a smile she asked, "Turned you on didn't it?"

Jaden sighed as looked up at Yubel apologetically "I was worried that I was going to get a nosebleed like in those Japanese anime."

"Well at lest you manged to keep your self in check, that's the really the difference between being a teenager and a pervert." Yubel said, she knew that Jaden wasn't a pervert but was still a human male.

The form duelist laughed, "I guess you're right." he said.

Yubel looked at Jaden and thought about how he used to be a cute little boy she had sworn to protract ... but now he was a young man and she wasn't his guardian any more and she was his partner. "Jaden..." she said.

"Yes, Yubel?" Jaden asked.

Yubel walked over to him, her talons making clicking noises across the floor as she moved. She knelt down a pulled Jaden into a warm embrace. "I have a couple of things that I am working for you on that should be done by sundown."

Jaden rapped his arms around Yubel and returned the embrace. It things had been really hectic lately and still needed to speak to Burstinatrix. Jaden looked at his alarm clock. "I have to go to class now."

Sighing as she realized that he was right. "Okay, see later I love you."

"I know Yubel." Jaden told the duel spirit, as she vanished.

**Okay, my original draft of this chapter was making it imposable to keep this story form becoming rated-MA, so I had to rewrite before I could continue.**


	8. Who's the blue haired girl and a vampire

**Boy! This chapter was hard write! I can see why so many fanfictions fall apart around this part. **

**I don't own ether Rosario + Vampire or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, now on with the story.**

Jaden walked out of his dorm and wondered what he was going to do about his duel spirits and their plans for him...

Behind him three boy were checking out the undeniably beautiful girl with pink hair (Three guess who), they had fallen in love with her (body) in an instant.

"Jaden, I'm so happy to see you!" Moka exclaimed as she rapped her arms around the former duelist's neck.

As his previous worries temporally vanished at the sight of his friend, Jaden smiled wide as he ignored the envy of the people around the two of them. "It's good to see you too, Moka."

Moka smiled as she grabbed her friend's hand started to drag him along side her. "Come on, Jaden, we don't want to be late for our first day in class." she said as she lead Jaden to the school building not noticing the the three crushed boys... or the the busty, blue haired girl watching with a look of envy and disdain.

/\ + /\

Half way to class Jaden stopped walking and Moka like the sweet girl she was asked what him was wrong.

"Moka, do you remember what promised your other half?" Jaden asked the pink haired vampire. After Moka nodded her conformation to the former duelist's question he continued "Well, I'm can't be with you all the time, so I asked a friend of mine for a little help." Jaden said as he removed a card from his depleted deck and handed it to Moka.

Moka looked at the card in her hand. "It's name is Winged Kuriboh. May not be the most impressive card I have, but he is useful in a tight spot." Jaden explained to his new vampire friend "Now, if you ever get in to trouble he'll do his best to bale you out and if you get into a really nasty scrape come to me and lead me to you."

Moka was going to ask how it was supposed to be able to do all of that, but she stopped herself as she remembered what Jaden had said yesterday about the power of Duel Monsters and just nodded and said "Okay". And then she remembered something... "Uh, Jaden?"

"Yes?"

Moka looked down at the ground embarrassed and said "Well, I didn't have time to eat breakfast so..."

Jaden smiled, there was still plenty of time before class so... "You wanna grab a bite?"

"Um hum." Moka answered... before she grabbed Jaden and bit in to his neck and drank his blood, and gave a happy "_Cupa-cu!_" as she enjoyed the sweet taste of Jaden's blood, as the other teenager let a cry of surprise and pain as he yelled "I DIDN'T MEAN ME!" at the top of his voice before he stormed off.

/\ + /\

Sometime after later, Jaden had calmed down enough to think about what he was going to do next, he still needed to speak to Burstinatrix about that kiss and Moka about the blood sucking.

'And Pharaoh is still MIA.' Jaden thought to himself as he stood by the lake school lake and wondered what was going to happen next.

"Please, help me.." someone called out.

Jaden looked in the direction of the voice and saw a young lady with blue hair, he remembered her seeing in Miss Nekonome's class. "Are you okay?" he asked as he walked toward her.

"I don't know... It just came over me all of a sudden." She said looking up.

Jaden was taken aback she had a very pretty face and a body to mach... But Jaden pushed such thoughts and offered her a hand up "While then I'd better see to the nurse's office."

"Okay." she said as she took his hand and he helped her to her feet, only to stumble forward, pushing her huge breasts against the young man's chest, causing Jaden tense up like some one had attached a live wire to him.

The young lady smirked, she had him. All she had to do now was cast her Love-charm and then... Jaden pushed her to the ground and stormed off, muttering something about "having a sign saying world's best pray" and "overly sensual females".

Leaving a very confused girl behind him.

/\ + /\

After Jaden had left, Moka went to look for him so she could apologize for what happened earlier. She found him sulking by the vending machines. (which had been replaced, since Saizo had tossed Jaden into one)

Jaden had been for while having a conversation with Yubel about what happened earlier with that blue haired girl. It was weird, he had felt like he knew that for some reason that girl was trying to manipulate him somehow and he had acted on those feelings on instinct without a second thought.

_"Now listen well, my dear Jaden."_ Yubel's voice echoed within Jaden's mind. _"Because my soul is fused to yours, you have gained many of my powers, amongst which is the ability to see through deception."_

Jaden nodded, that made since. Yubel was a manipulator herself and if you were going manipulate someone you had to be sure that your mark wasn't setting you up. _"There are other powers that I should tell you about while we have the chance."_ Yubel continued.

And so Yubel told spent a good half hour telling her partner about Jaden's new abilities, before she had to go back to the project she mentioned earlier that morning, leaving Jaden alone to his thoughts until Moka come along.

"Jaden?" Jaden jump to attention and turned around face her hands up to find off an attack. After realizing who it was Jaden took a few deep breaths before addressing the other teenager. "Sorry, I was bit preoccupied, did you want something?"

Moka looked down at the ground, "I wanted to tell you that I"m sorry about this morning. I can't help my self your blood is so good."

Jaden smiled, there was just something about her that could make you forgive anything. "It's okay Moka, I don't mind you taking some of my blood every once in a while, just please ask first."

Moka looked up at her friend with bright look in her eyes, like a child who was just told they weren't in trouble for stealing cookies.

/\ + /\

Homeroom was uneventful, until Jaden started chasing Miss Nekonome, demanding the return of Pharaoh. An event that ended result being Miss Nekonome attempting running out of the class room for second in same number of days saying, and Jaden grabbing the Cat-monster's tail and being dragged out of the room by the practically transformed teacher as she yelled "CLASS DISMISSED!"


	9. Succubus and a vampire

**I don't Rosario + Vampire or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

Once the nurse said that he would be fine out and been told take it easy for a while and that someone would send him the work he missed Jaden got up and was about to walk to his dorm room when "Don't think that you're getting away that easy."

Before he could react Kurumu had pinned to an empty patient's bed and was about to kiss him...

before Jaden grabbed her by the shoulders and filliped her into the wall and glared at the offending succubus, "This is getting very annoying Blue." he told Kurumu as he headed for the door.

"Why?" Kurumu asked, partly to her self, "Why do you keep rejecting me? I'M DAMN SEXY! ANY MAN WOULD KILL JUST TO TOUCH ME! SO WHY!?" she yelled

"Because I don't love you." Jaden told the succubus, and wished immediately what he hadn't.

Beforehand Kurumu had been upset but now she was furious. Releasing her transformation, causing two large bat-like wings and a long tail diamond-head tail to appear, she screamed "I WILL KILL YOU!"

/\ + /\

"NO! DONT DO IT!" Moka yelled as she ran into the nurse's office, expecting to find Kumumu trying to kiss her friend away steeling his free will, and saw Kurumu hovering above Jaden about to kill him.

Moka shoved the succubus as hard as she could, sending Kurumu flying through a window, that was closed at the time "Lets go before she recovers from that." Moka urged her friend "That girl is a succubus and a powerful one."

Jaden, who been in enough dangerous situations to keep himself from panicking, looked at Moka and said "Yeah, I guessed what type of monster she was, but your right we really do need to- GRUK!" The rest of what he had to say was cut short, because Kurumu had returned and rapped her tail around his neck and took of again carrying the former duelist with her.

Moka leaped out after them grabbing Jaden's legs and while the succubus was a skilled flier she couldn't support all three of them and dropped the other two who landed in another wooded area behind the school building they had just come out of.

"This is not good." Jaden said as he and Moka got up on their knees next to each other.

"Jaden, quick pull my rosary off." Moka instructed Jaden, she knew that they needed her other self's power to win... but when Jaden tried to pull it off it wouldn't budge, "Looks like it's up to me to save the day this time." he said as he stood up and his eyes taking on the colors that show that he is using the powers he gained from Yubel and looked through the skies for any sign of the blue haired succubus.

"Looks like the rumors about you some sort of scary vampire were false if you have to hide hind behind someone else to save you!" Kurumu taunted, giving away her location to the two below, as her nails became long and pink and charged.

"I will have you know hiding behind someone or something else is a time-honored strategy." Jaden said throwing up his left hand, calling on Yubel's power to make several thick vines to sprout up and block the succubus but unfortunately there were several gapes between them which allowed Kurumu to fly through but they still altered her course keeping her from coming in striking distance of the two teens.

Because it was the first Jaden had used that trick, the vines were not nearly as strong as when Yubel made them appear in a duel allowing Kurumu to slice cleanly through them, and making the vines appear took a lot more energy then it should have causing Jaden to collapse on one knee. "Note to self; I really need more practice in using high level skills."

"Jaden are you okay?" Moka asked worried about her friend.

Kurumu looked at the object of her hate and glared at her as she turned around for anther attack "What do you care?! He just lunch to you isn't he?!" she said voicing the words as a demand and not a question. "ALL MEN ARE GOOD FOR ARE PLAYTHINGS TO BE BENT TO YOUR WILL AND USED AS YOU WANT!"

"You're wrong!" Moka yelled "I don't hang out with Jaden because of his blood! Jaden is a friend that I would give my life for!"

"And I would do the same for Moka." Jaden said in a slalom voice as he stood up, and fell over pulling the rosary off its chain.

As Moka changed Jaden took notice that the succubus hovering in the air was handling this in stereotypical "What's going on? What happened to her and what happened to the sky?" Kurumu asked her voice barely a whisper as Jaden noticed that she was right, the environment was being affected by Moka's power, amazing the thing you notice when you don't have a hair-line fracture in your skull.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Moka said with a smirk, as Kurumu realized that the rumors were true. "So is this the power of a rare S-class Super monster, a vampire!?" the succubus asked with fear in her voice.

"Why, don't you come down here and find out?" Moka asked, her smirk widening "Unless of course you're scarred that you'll lose." she taunted.

The busty blue haired girl, glared at the white-haired vampire. "You have to be kidding me! I am not going to lose!" she stated adamantly "I am on a very important mission and I am not going to fail!"

"A mission?" Jaden asked mostly to him self.

''Yes, the reason succubus suicide men is to meet our destined one. My kind is slowly dyeing out and so in order for us to survive we must carefully chose our destined one form a large pool of men who we have in slaved with our Love-charm." the succubus explained as hovered in the air "And I had almost succeeded..."

"BUT THEN GOT IN MY WAY MOKA!" Kurumu yelled as she tried to kill the white-haired vampire with her nails, who sidestepped "AND NOW I CAN'T LET YOU LIVE!"

"So, thats the reason why you picked a fight with me?" Moka asked with disdain in her voice before she smirked "Big mistake."

Kurumu anger got the better of her and she attacked without thinking only for Moka to disappear and then reappear behind the succubus. "You're fast." the blue haired girl said shocked. "And your slow." Moka retorted.

"And now you get to witness the power of an S-class monster first hand!" Moka said as she garbed the succubus' tail and spun her off-balance before kicking her hard enough to send her through two trees before she hit the third and stopped with a crash.

Humiliated and defeated the succubus hung her head in shame, "I'm sorry... I'll stop." she said.

Moka stood over her beaten foe and glared at her coldly. "I have no way of being sure of that." she said "So I am going to rip them off, your tail and wings I mean."

Kurumu's eyes grew wide with fear. "No, please not that." she begged.

"That is enough Moka." Jaden said as he stood between the vampire and the succubus.

"Jaden, what are doing?" Moka asked with venom in her voice, detracted at both of the people in front of her.

Jaden looked at the vampire and said in a mater of fact voice, "Enough is enough, Moka"

"Not only did she enchant you-"

"Tried, she tried to enchant-" Jaden began to correct her, only for Moka to resume her speech again, a little madder this time "Try to enchant you but also attempted to kill you, so why are you protecting her?"

Jaden sighed "Because the same thing that allowed me to see through her Love-charm is showing me that deep down inside she really isn't a bad person."

Moka's eyes narrowed as Jaden explained "She didn't really want to do all of those horrible things and I think that we could become friends."

Kurumu started bawling like a baby as she heard the former duelist, who she just tried to kill, defending her.

Jaden smiled, "And besides, if you let a silly little peer pressure induced murder attempt ruin every chance of friendship with the murder, I'll wind up being the only friend you have." he joked.

Moka smirked and looked at the young naïve lunatic in front of her and took the cross from him "Friends? You and me? I think that you might have the wrong idea. I only got involved because I didn't want your blood swiped from me nothing more. I am not like the other Moka."

Jaden shrugged "I said that I'm you're friend, never said that we're friends." he retorted to the vampire self of Moka as she snapped the rosary on back on its chain and before she had time to say something in response, she was falling unconscious.

/\ + /\

The next morning Jaden and the innocent self of Moka walked back to the dorm discussing what happened yesterday.

"What, you're saying that your rosary talked to you?" Jaden asked.

Moka nodded, "Yes it told me that you were in danger. I'm worried because it could mean that the seal is wearing off."

Jaden thought about that possibility for a minute but decided but shook his head "Moka, I am your friend no matter what happens, weather you're being this version of you or the scary one and I don't mind you taking some of my blood."

"HI!" a happy voice called out.

Turning to face the voice Jaden saw none other than Kurumu with all of her cheer back and his powers conformed that it was real happiness this time.

"Hi, yourself and see how you like it." Jaden greeted the succubus. "So what are you up to now?"

"Well remember how I looking for my destined one right?" after receiving a nod of confirmation form both of them, Kurumu went on "Well Jaden, I have decided that you're the one."

"What?!" Jaden exclaimed.

"It your own fault for making me fall in love with you by protecting me the way you did. I am completely head over heels." Kurumu said putting her head in her hands thinking about it.

Jaden looked the skies and asked "Why does this happening to me?"

_"You're so god damn loveable?" Yubel's voice echoed from his mind._

'Not helping.' Jaden thought.


	10. Time for a talk and a vampire

**I've had a hard time finding the time sit down and write lately what with school and all the teenage drama that comes with it, but I'm hanging in there... and at this rate I'm going to start to lose my grip on reality, or what little I had to begin with.**

**I don't Rosario + Vampire or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

As Kurumu and Moka each pulled on one of Jaden's arms, the young man's patients was starting to ware thin...

"Well, you can't have him!" Moka all but yelled at the blue-haired succubus.

"Why, not?" Kurumu asked.

"BECOUSE HE'S MI-"

"ENOUGH!" Jaden bellowed in exasperation, shocking both of the two into silence. After taking a few deep breathes to clam himself, Jaden continued, addressing the young succubus and vampire. "Before you deiced that I belong to anyone there is something you should know." he said... then without saying anything more he began to walk away.

"Wait! Weren't you going say something important?!" Kurumu called out after him.

"No, I'm not going to tell you what but there is something you need to know about who and what I am, before you claim me as your life-partner or something along those lines." Jaden answered without turning around.

"But why?" Moka asked.

The former duelist turned to look at the pink haired vampire. "Because, what I said to your other self was the toned down version. If I had told her every thing, she would be horrified."

Both Moka and Kurumu's eyes widened in shock, the story Jaden had told the unsealed vampire had completely shocked the gentler half, and both her and Kurumu couldn't believe that Moka's cold vampire self would ever feel horrified about anything.

"So now you know that do you still want to have anything to do with me?" Jaden asked

/\ + /\

Later that night Jaden lay awake in his room and thought about the mess he had come across both Kurumu and Moka said there wasn't any way his past could be that bad and they would always be there for him and that resulted in anther "tug-o-war" that in end with Moka sucking Jaden's blood.

And there was still the matter of his cards. 'Well there is now sense in stalling any more.' Jaden thought to himself as sat up put his hand over his almost empty Deck-case and closed his eyes as he used Yubel's power to sending a message to his cards, 'Staff meeting every one.'

And when he opened his eyes he was in the pocket dimension where the power of his Duel Monsters came together and became the Heart of the Cards, a realm where almost anything is possible... Including, Yubel making it look like it look like a hotel from the 20's.

Yubel and all the others were there, except for one "Where's Burstinatrix?", Jaden asked.

"The fire manipulator currently has great need to talk to you." Yubel answered.

"Okay, that's one of the reasons I'm here.", Jaden said nodding his understanding before he continued addressing every one there, "Everyone, we need to talk."

"Inferno Wing", Jaden said, "You're the only one of the Evil-heroes that remain why is that."

The green haired fiend smiled, "Because, I was acutely the only one of them Haou really had any bond with."

Jaden tilted his head to the side confused. 'I didn't think that Haou ever cared about anything other than fighting.' Jaden thought before he shock his head. "Okay, moving on."

"Kisara, Akastuki, Rose and Mana." Jaden addressed the four spirits, (who were in human-form) "What you did was manipulative... but I'm not going to toss you out, you were lonely and I understand, but don't understand why you didn't just come to my as friends instead of doing what you did."

Akastuki face became downcast with guilt. The plan to use the Rite of Names had been her Idea and now in hind-sight it seemed very selfish and imposing, she had assumed to much, "We didn't want a friend we wanted a mate and didn't stop to think about what you might want."

Jaden nodded "And that brings us over to you, Kisara. Why come to me when you areadly had a bond with Seto Kiaba?"

Kisara looked down and felt tears come to her eyes and quietly said in a soft voice, "He turned me aside because he didn't want to have any connection to the ancient past. I was longing for the abyss until I remembered that day you came across the torn card in that man's shop and the bond that tried to form almost instantly after you saw it."

"And you a chance for happiness with me?" Jaden asked in summery. Kisara nodded and began to cry as the pain of losing Seto and the memory of meeting Jaden stirred with in her and collapsed to her knees. And as the tears really started, a pair of arms rapped around her and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

Jaden held the blue-eyed woman close and rocked her gently and let her cry it out, and Kisara let loose a rain of pain tears.

And after Kisara had fallen asleep Yubel came and set the white-haired girl in her arms and said very quietly as so not to wake Kisara, "You know something, Jaden? This one reminds me of... Me."

Yubel let out a soft chuckle at her own words, causing the young woman her arms to stir before settling back into a dreamless sleep. Yubel looked up at Jaden, "Why don't you go talk to Burstinatrix about her little problem? I can handle things here. And everyone ales left to give you and this 'Kisara' some space. You will know which room his hers when you get there.", Yubel told Jaden before she started to hum a lullaby to the sleeping dragon.

/\ + /\

After a little several fights of stairs (only to find out about the elevator later) Jaden had found the room with Burstinatrix's card on the door, indicating that he had found her room, he knocked on the door.

_"GO AWAY, YUBEL! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" _Burstinatrix's voice answered, it was obvious she was completely upset about something.

Burstinatrix had been in her room ever since Yubel had made it, it was a nice room, Yubel had taken grate care in furnishing it and the others for each of its tenets' wants and needs.

After she had yelled the Elemental-hero instantly felt bad about it. Yubel had seen the state that Burstinatrix was in and tried to get her to talk about it but it wasn't Yubel wasn't the one that she need to talk to.

_"Burst, it's me."_ Jaden's voice came through the door.

The fire manipulator jumped to her feet and rushed to the door and opened it, revealing the former duelist. "Hey... Can I come in?" he asked.

Burstinatrix nodded, afraid to trust her own voice, and stepped aside to let Jaden in her heart pounding in her chest.

Jaden looked about the room as he interred and heard the door close as Burstinatrix closed the door behind him and chuckled, "Yubel, totally stole all of this from that TV show, _Angel_, Alexis made me watch. You know the off-shoot of that _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _show that she was obsessed with at the time."

Burstinatrix looked around her and saw that he was right. "Yeah, I hadn't noticed it before but now that you mention it..." Burstinatrix said, letting her voice trail off.

Jaden walked over to a coach and sat down and motioned for her to set next to him. Burstinatrix blushed as she went over to him and sat down. "You needed to talk to me?", Jaden said to his childhood companion.

Burstinatrix shock her head, "I'm fine.", she lied "You're lucky to have the those others in your life... You... don't need me now."

And then Jaden understood what the problem was, "Burst, I have known you from when I was fourteen. I will never replace you, as a Duel-monster or a friend.", he told the Elemental-hero.

"But they're so much more attractive than me.", Bustinatrix said, her worry about being abandoned causing her to down grade her self.

Jaden sighed "Do you remember the day that I first got you?" he asked.

Burstinatrix nodded, she remembered that day. The second Jaden had touched her card she felt as though a fire had begun to light up her soul.

"When I first saw you my first thought were 'I can't put this card in my deck I wouldn't be able to duel because I'd be starring at her boobs instead of focusing on winning'.", Jaden told the fire manipulator, making her blush, "I still don't how Pegasus was able to sign off on your look being acceptable for a children's card game."

Burstinatrix looked her self over and saw that he was right, her body suit left a large amount of skin showing on her side, the flame like patterns that came up over her beasts barely covered any thing, and showed her sizable cups off for everyone, and she had the curves to match.

"So while they are damn attractive you will always have your place in my heart, Burst." Jaden said to his long time friend.

Burstinatrix was over come with joy and she showed it by tackling Jaden to the couch and kissing him. While the one before was quick and cool this one was long and feverish.

After she finely came up for air she laid down on top of Jaden, "As long as I have even the tiniest piece of your heart... I don't care how many others there are." she said before closing her eye and snuggling up close to the one who had captured her heart.


	11. Witchling and a Vampire

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, the powers that be were conspiring against me**

**I think that after ten this disclaimers it should be obvious that I don't own either Rosario + Vampire or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, on with the story**

The next couple of weeks passed by quickly, with Kurumu trying use her feminine charm to seduce Jaden and Moka being both cute and scary in her attempts to keep her only friend to her self and drink his blood Jaden barely had a minute to him self and the time that he did he was ether training to use his new-found powers or spending time with his cards.

Burstinatrix's mood had greatly improved and was now no longer shy with displaying her affection for Jaden, and the others were getting along fine; Akastuki Mana and Rose had adjusted to their new lifestyles as Jaden's cards very well but that didn't mean that they had given up on being his mates just yet, they were merely staying quiet for now, they and Inferno Wing had plans in the making. Kisara had bonded quite deeply with Yubel and had taken to fallowing the higher level monster like a second shadow, often falling a sleep in Yubel's room while the fiend type stayed up late working on whatever project she had recently thought up.

Yubel's projects entailed almost anything from designing new ways to train Jaden in his powers, to remodeling the "Hotel", to formulating shadow magics of mass destruction. Some of her project ideas made Kisara fall on her back form fright and have nose bleed form arousal, some times both at once when she was asked to have a look at the blue-prints .

Jaden was currently wearing three of the finished products of Yubel's designs. His coat, which Yubel had decided that look would best in black and had taken the liberty of dyeing it for him, and his shirt were now enchanted to repair them selves should they be damaged. And he was now wearing a pair of white shoes with black cuffs that had a red tongue in front and a golden ring around the base of the cuff, and there two red metal sections at the soles of the shoes which had a line of gold rings which would fire air from them, acting as jets, enabling the wear to "skate" at incredible speeds, so long as they knew how to use shadow magic and how to steer the contraptions. (Yubel later admitted to stealing the design from Shadow the Hedgehog's hover-skates)

As Jaden walked to the announcement board he wondered why he didn't use his new foot-wear and get there ten times faster he remembered that there were simply to meany things for someone who was new to his skates (like him) to run into. (like people for instance)

Jaden looked through the scores of the posted midterms, 'You, know midterms came really early.' He thought to him self as he searched for his name and placement score.

_"I know, and you can thank me for the tutoring later." _Yubel's voice echoed from within Jaden's mind, _"All though we probably need to take things up a notice if the best you can do is 19th."_

Jaden was going to make a retort that waking someone up in the middle of the night and giving them a mock test and forcing them to study if they didn't get every thing right until it was time for breakfast wasn't tutoring so much torture, but deiced to beg for mercy instead.

After several minutes of mental pleading, Yubel consented, _"After all my knowledge is somewhat limited to what I learned by reading in the library at Duel Academy, back when we were having problems with communication.", _she admitted.

As people started murmuring about how smart and beautiful some girl was, Jaden smiled, he knew just who they were talking about and who was coming.

"Hey, Moka. How are you doing today?" he asked without even turning around, causing the pink haired vampire to completely freeze up completely, "H...how?" she stammered.

Jaden turned around and smiled at the young woman, "You heard me right the first time, now answer the question. How are you doing?", he said without braking stride for a second.

Moka was taken aback for second, but soon started laughing, "Jaden, you really are very funny, you know that?"

"Oh, I've always been funny. Under-appreciated, but funny." Jaden answered his freind before moving on, "So you placed 13th? Not bad at all."

Moka blushed at the praise, "It was just a fluke.", she said, "But you didn't do to bad yourself."

/\ + /\

Unknown to the students, who ranked 19 and 13, a girl, who looked as if she was around 11 years old, was starring intently at Moka. The way she dressed was a dead give a way to the fact that she was a witch.

"So you're that Yukari Sendo kid who scored first place." Voice came out from behind her, causing the young witch to turn around to see three boys, all of which had a argent smirk on their face

'Oh no, it's those boys from my class.' the girl thought, as they started to make fun of her age.

As they continued to laugh at her, Yukari waved her magic wand behind her back causing three washtubs to fall out of no where hitting the bullies on the head. "Serves you right for picking on me!" she laughed.

"You little brat!" the group's ring leader growled as he picked him self up off the ground and glared at the young child. "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!?" he roared as he partly changed, making his ears and his hands to become clawed, and rushed toward the young witch fully intent on killing her, when out of the blue Moka appeared in front him forcing him to stop.

Moka glared at the brute who was about to attack a child, "Stop!", she commanded, "She's just a kid!"

The guy who was going to attack Yukari, was about to yell at the pink-haired bitch, who was interfering with him making the paint sized brat pay, to get out-of-the-way and to mind her own business (only with quite a few more choice pro-nouns and adverbs then I care to mention), before he remembered the roomers about a vampire with pink hair.

He scoffed, he didn't know whether or not the stories were true or not and wasn't stupid enough to try to find out in the open with so many possible witnesses, "Fine, I let her go this time.", he said with a self-righteous attitude before muttering, "But hiding behind some one less is just what you'd expect form a witch.", loud enough for every on there to hear him as he and his two cohorts walked away, none of them planning for this to let it end with that.

"Well, that was interesting." Jaden said drawing attention to the fact that he was standing barely five feet away.

Yukari and Moka jumped in surprise, "WHERE DID YOU COME FORM?!", the eleven year-old yelled loud , causing Moka to flinch at the young witch's volume and Jaden to start hearing a ringing sound in his ears.

But some how he manged to appear unfazed and answer the child's question, "I don't know. At first my parents said I came form heaven, then they I said that I was left on the door step by the stork, and they say I was unceremoniously dropped down the chimney by a pterodactyl."

He just could pass it up

/\ + /\

At the school cafeteria Yukari and Moka were sitting opposite of one another as Jaden felt his power to see someone's true intentions and look past illusion reacting to something. It wasn't malevolence, nor was it an attempt to manipulate him or anyone else... It was more like a warning that something could become dangerous, if he ignored it.

But, it wasn't all that strong, so he turned his attention to the young witch in front of him.

"Thanks a lot.", She said as smiled at Moka, "If you hadn't stepped in when you had I probable be done for right now."

Jaden zoned-out keeping half an ear open to what Moka and Yukari were saying, he need to figure out what he was going to do about his visit to the his shrink, or psychological-therapist if you were being politically correct.

"I WANT YOU TO BE MY GIRL-FRIEND!" Yukari yelled, before she leaped of over the table and tackled Moka to the floor, that, needless to say, got Jaden's attention.

As Moka tried to reclaim the power of coherent thought, Yukari had her head in between Moka's breast as she cupped them with her hands making it even harder for the pink-haired vampire to think. Blushing, Moka desperately racked her mind for an answer, "W-Well... I guess I could be a friend... and a girl?", she said making her answer sound more like a question the an actual responses.

But the obvious hesitation in her voice went unnoticed by the paint-sized witch as she squealed in-delight.

As Jaden saw all of this he began to understand why his ability was giving him a warning. While, this young witch's love was innocent in nature (and a little bit funny) it could also be dangerous after all he knew the dangers of blind love his past with Yubel was a prime example of love gone wrong... But rushing in needlessly could be just a dangerous, the best course of action for now would be to keep an eye on things and see how things pan out.

/\ + /\

"Okay, enough is enough!", Jaden said firmly, "I have been trying to keep to my self about this, but now things have gotten just plain creepy. You need to take a step back and slow down."

Yukari had been trialling behind Moka where ever she went and hadn't let go of the older girls breasts since they left the cafeteria.

Looking out form around Moka, the young witch glared at the former duelist, "You just want Moka for your self!", she accused the older boy.

But I won't let you have her so I, Yukari Sendo witch extraordinaire, am declaring war on you", pulling out her wand, a ridicules, pink thing with a heart-shaped loop on the end that had a five-pointed star made of mystic energy, and spun around in what she thought was a dramatic pose and enchanted the items in a nearby cleaning closet to come to life and attack Jaden.

Blocking as many of the blows as possible without calling on Yubel's power, Jaden glared at offending objects as Yukari laughed at the scene while the boys form earlier were watching and because Yukari had just disclosed her they now had all the excuse they need to get their revenge..

**I know, I know, the hover-skates aren't related to either of the two animes but Shadow the Hedgehog is awesome in my books.**

**I wonder if I should do some patch-work on the four wall it's starting to look a little worn out... Nah, it'll be fine. Besides it not like the characters can come out of my paper and torment me by showing up in the athouer notes and disclaimer... right?**

**Anyway, first time in introducing a R+V character and revealing their name in the same chapter... and there was great rejoicing... Hooray.**


	12. Pound the lizard tender, before cooking

**Rattlesnake: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up... Apparently that fourth wall real did need some repair after all because now I have a new pest to deal with...**

**Moka's Inner-self: And who are you calling a pest?**

**Rattlesnake: MOKA! My favorite vampire! It's so good to see you! Why don't you sit down and enjoy a cup of tea while I run the disclaimer?**

**Moka smirks a slightly sinister smile and sits down(in my favorite chair): That's better.**

**I don't own ether Rosario + Vampire or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Moka: You know this tea is a little bland.**

**Rattlesnake: Don't push it.**

Jaden sat on the hospital bed he had been assigned. Apparently one of Moka's other fans had charged him while he was detracted by Yukari's rouge cleaning supplies and was knocked unconscious. And now the "nurse" was refusing to let him leave.

"Just one second." Kurumu said before she quickly walked over to one of the dividers and yelled at me about how I should have been able to make her appear earlier and went back to tending to Jaden.** (Really need to fix that wall!)**

Jaden grimaced as Kurumu applied disinfectant to a scrape on his cheek that Yubel hadn't healed to remind him that she was the one doing the work around here, "It lest I don't have to go to therapy today.", he muttered just loud enough for the succubus to hear him.

"Well, just don't make a habit of putting yourself danger just so you can skip out on meeting your psychologist.", Kurumu said playfully.

"Don't worry I wont." Jaden said with a chuckle, before he frowned "Al-tho, I am a kinda worried."

Kurumu looked at her destined one with concern, while she didn't have his abilities, it was clear form the look on his face that he was deeply troubled by something.

"I mean, this whole thing with Yukari." Jaden continued to explain to the blue haired girl, "I can tell by my gifts that she been alone for a while now and that she doesn't want to be alone and yet has contempt for almost everyone and everything at this school, but I can't figure why. And I can't do anything until I know that."

Kurumu looked shocked, "What you mean that you don't know about the fact that she is a witch?"

Jaden turned to look at the succubus with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion that made her flinch slightly, "I am aware of her race, but I don't know what that has to do with the price of eggs in Denmark."

/\ + /\

Outside of the room where the former duelist and succubus were talking, young Yukari was preparing for her next attack, "I have you now.", she said standing up as she pulled out a small figure made of straw.

"This is my voodoo-doll!", the young witch exclaimed, before she pulled strand of light brown hair out of her pocket, "Now, all I have to do is-" "Look up, think carefully, and then make your move." someone said, imitating a heavy Taxes drawl, making Yukari look to the speaker.

Jaden was leaning out of the window and was holding real big book over the little genius's head.

Jaden smiled as Yukari slowly put the doll down. "Smart move.", he told her as he set the book down on the window sill.

The second he had done that however, Yukari snatched up her voodoo doll and stuffed the hair in side it, and before Jaden could shove the book, out of the window and on top of the young witch, she had manipulated Jaden into grabbing the book and hitting him self with it.

Kurumu dashed toward the window so she could strangle the person who dared to hurt her life-mate with her bare hands, and was half way to the window when Yukari had Jaden tackle her to a bed and grope her large breasts.

And as luck would have Moka came into the room at that moment, however Yukari had ducked down so all the pinkette saw was Jaden fondling Kurumu's boobs. Thinking that the worst had happened (or was happening) she turned and made for the door tears in her eyes.

"Moka! Wait! It's not what you think.", Kurumu shouted after the vampire, having somehow managed to get off the bed and tried to get to her friend so she could explain. But because the effect of Yukari's doll was still in place, Jaden's hands stayed on the succubus's breasts and was dragged on the floor. "YUBEL! HELP!", he yelled.

And Yubel, quick to answer, appeared in front of Yukari just as she preformed one last trick.

Deciding not to let this go any further Yubel grabbed the girl by the throat with one hand and tossed her through the window only to see as she disappeared, that she was too late.

Yukari's last trick had been the most devastating... she had made Jaden finally release the blue-haired girl's chest in order for them to be used for an act that many would consider to be unspeakable. She had made him take Kurumu's panties off and they were now adorned around her ankles for all to see.

As the voodoo doll flew out of Yukari's hand, Jaden felt control over his body return dive across the room from where he was laying and caught the doll as it fell to the floor.

Jaden let out a sigh of relief as held the troublesome object in his hand.

"Wait a minute... Isn't that a voodoo doll?" Moka asked recognizing the figurine.

/\ + /\

After the doll had been disposed of under the instructions of Yubel, who explained to Jaden that he hadn't been shielded from the voodoo doll's control because it was targeting his body and not his mind, and the duel-monster had left Yukari had found her voice.

"WHAT WAS THAT THING?!" Yukari screamed, both frightened and confused, once she had recovered from seeing Yubel. She had read about a lot of monsters before coming to Yokai, but the one that had almost chocked her to death before shoving her through a window was something that didn't match any of the descriptions she had read.

Jaden smiled, "That was Yubel.", he said, his simple answer making Yukari even more confused which translated into a blank look.

"Yubel?"

"Yes, and I will explain my relationship to her later but right now we have bigger concerns." Jaden said.

Now everyone was confused. Just what bigger concerns was he talking about, and who the hell is Yubel?

"Such as figuring out just what to do about you." Jaden said looking straight the youngest one among them. "You can't keep this up."

Yukari thinking that she was going to get a speech about how she would wind up alone started "Why not I don't care about what-"

"No, you don't care," Jaden interrupted, "and that is why I am warning you. If you can use a voodoo doll to turn me into a puppet without feeling any remorse you're on a path that will make you lose yourself and become someone who can murder without a second thought."

Yukari froze at Jaden's words, they put her actions in a new light. Before she hadn't seen them as anything more than steeps for protecting her Moka, but... No, he was just trying to get her and Moka to break up, "And how would you know you?!"

"Because, I have seen it all before.", Jaden said, feeling uneasy about talking about a subject that was so close to home but keeping it from showing. "A person who has been alone most of their life meets the one that they believe is destined for them... and then it a goes to hell in a hand-basket." he said with small strained chuckle, "I'm one of those unfortunate souls who learned the hard way."

Yukari's eyes were wide with disbelief but couldn't say anything. Jaden took a step forward and Yukari unconsciously took a step back and then remembering how her legs worked ran out of the room before any one could say or do any thing.

"JADEN! You didn't have to be that hard on her she's just a child!" Moka rebuked the former duelist.

Jaden's eyes turned to the pink haired vampire. "Actually, I did." the young man said bluntly, "The pain of loneliness is enough to make anyone into a bloodthirsty animal."

Moka opened her mouth to respond but then she closed it rethinking her response and then said calmly, "Which is why she needs compassion and real friends.", before running off to look for Yukari.

"Wow, that is so like a witch." Kurumu said, making Jaden turn to face the blue-haired succubus and smiled, a little too sweetly, and said in a voice that was not hostile, but unnerving nonetheless, "Kurumu could you tell me what you meant by that last comment?"

Kurumu quickly told Jaden about how witches were considered half monsters and how they have been decremented against for ages by monsters and humans alike, "So, she has probably been alone from the start.", she finished in a humbler tone then when she started, having to say all that out loud had made her think about what the young witch must have gone through.

Jaden sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Now that he knew what the source of the young witch's conflict it was obvious what needed to be done, "Okay... let's go.", he said as he quickly stood up and walked to the window

Kurumu, who had been in mid leap, was so shocked by that instead of saying anything about how the witch-ling would be fine with Moka and pressing her breasts against her "Destined One's" back. Instead she missed him and fell on the floor down as Jaden climbed out the window and rocketed off at remarkable speeds thanks to his hover-skates.

"H-hay! Wait up!" Kurumu shouted after the black bluer that was Jaden, as she followed in the air after changing into her true form.

/\ + /\

The scene that Jaden and Kurumu arrived when they got to the lake, where the three from that morning had been seen taking Yukari, was Moka kneeling to hold the young witch, who was crying into Moka's chest, in a comforting embrace... with her back turned to what appeared to be three lizard-men, one of which was about to attack while they weren't looking.

"DON'T IGNORE US! WE'RE THE YOKAI ACADEMY DISCIPLINARY SQUAD!", the leader roared as he charged at the two, finally reminding them that they were not alone, fully intent on slash into them with his claws to kill them and then eat their still twitching bodies.

Only for a wall of thick vines to block his way to the girls and to cause him howl in pain as he ran into them, their sharp thorns cutting into him. As he thrashed on the ground Jaden stepped into the clearing, noting how much better his attempt at Yubel's technique was as he let the vines recede back into the ground and making his presence known, "Sorry, if I'm late." he said as he walked next to Moka and Yukari, "Kurumu kept slowing me down."

Ignoring the indignant outburst from the succubus and the other responses to quip from the young man in the black coat, the lizard-man had stopped thrashing around form the pain the wounds the vines had given him and was now glaring daggers at the trio in front of him. He was going to let some walking dress-coed violation with hair that was obviously dyed to be two different colors make a mockery of him. If the punk valued lives of his bitch friends they would be the first to die! starting with the witch-ling!

Jaden's reaction to the lizard-man's intentions came to late for him to use Yubel's vine technique to stop the reptilian without making them so close to Yukari that she would be hurt by them, so he called on the powers of shadow to use his hover-skates so launch himself toward the young witch, pick her up and roll away from the lizard-man's attack, but unfortunately the act of stopping to pick the 11 year-old took two seconds too long and he wound up being grazed across the back of his left arm.

Grunting as he stopped a safe five feet away from the attacker, Jaden set the youngest student at Yokai Academy down, "Are you okay?" he asked the witchling who he had saved twice now.

"Why?", Yukari asked, she was completely bewildered, "Why would you risk your life for me?", nobody had ever done anything like that before and this guy hated her like every one else, right?

Jaden just smiled and, simply said "What else are friends for?"

"Friends?" Yukari couldn't believe it. He considered her his friend after everything she had put him through?

"Yes; me, Moka, and Kurumu we all care about you and want to be there for you." Jaden told her, as both of the teenage girls walked up behind him and looked Yukari and smiled relieved smiles that both her and the former duelist were mostly unharmed.

"ENOUGH WITH THIS TOUCHY-FEELY CARP!", the lizard-man in charge yelled at the top of his voice, "HUMILIATING ME IS IN DIRECT VIOLATION OF SCHOOL RULES THE PENALTY OF WHICH IS DEATH!" he shouted as he and his goons charged toward the two and one-half young women and teenage boy.

Moka, thinking fast, reached out and grabbed Jaden's hand and used it to take off her rosary and awaken her inner-vampire, turning the sky a bloody-red in reaction to the share power that the newly awakened white-haired S-class monster was emitting.

As the Moka's colder half stretched to loosen her body up, the lizard-man showed how idiotic they were by not running right then and there.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the leader yelled as he tried desperately to over come his fear that the vampire instilled just by standing there and started to naming any breaks in school regulation in a feeble attempt to shack loose is terror, "DYEING YOUR HAIR IS AGAINST SCHOOL RULES! THAT SKIRT IS WAY TOO SHORT!"

_'You know now that he mentions it... Moka's womanly assets actually does increase when that seal is removed.' _Yubel shamelessly commented making Jaden wonder why she would say something like that before turned his attention back to the "fight".

"Humph, the only way you three cowards can win at anything is by ganging up someone weaker than you Truly pathetic.", Moka said. She, much like a certain queen of England, was not amused, and unless these weaklings got out of her sight she would make them.

"GET HER!" the leader yelled, completely in raged at being called a coward and pathetic, and the trio rushed at Moka thinking that they would be able to win if they all charged at her at once.

They were dead wrong... The two that would have reached her first were sent flying into the branches of a tree were they both remained unconscious hanging like a towel on a clothes line.

And before the disciplinary squad's leader could do anything in-response Moka had crossed the gap between them and delivered a powerful round house kick to his face, which sounded like a sonic-boom when it connected, with a shout of "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" sending him flying to the lake where he skipped across its the surface twice and would have gone farther if he hadn't run into a rock in the middle of the lake which caused him to stop and sink to the bottom.

As Yukari watched the sliver-haired vampire she couldn't believe that she was the same Moka who was so caring form mere moments ago, Jaden looked at her with a smile and said, "I don't think that they'll be bothering you anymore.", in a tone that was as casual as if he was talking about the weather.

"Why would you put yourselves in danger for me?" Yukari asked, she still just couldn't understand it. She had been treated like dirt by every non-witch she had ever met so... "Come on you still don't get it?" Jaden asked with tired smile, just how many times did he have to explain it to the witch-ling?

"I already told you why, you're our friend and means that all of us are going to be there to stand by you whether you want us to or not.", Jaden said with Kurumu standing next to him smiling kindly, while the unsealed vampire stood off to the side making a valiant attempt at being the poster-child of being uninterested.

And little Yukari, finally reached her limit broke down crying.

/\ + /\

And before a bat could come along, time flew by and couple of days had passed and Yukari was doing allot better as Kurumu told Moka, as she and the pinkette carried some supplies back to their class room. Everything seemed to be looking up...

But the sight that greeted them when they opened the door was prof to the contrary, Jaden was back up against the wall with his hands on Yukari's head flailing who her arms about in attempt to grab the former-duelist.

Seeing the other girls, Jaden wasted no time in explaining the situation and asking for their assistance, "Moka! Kurumu! Help! Yukari is going after me now!"


	13. Half Truths-part 1

**Deep in the caves of Hiatus, two figures struggle in battle.**

**One is the Devourer of Stories that fights with the two short blades, Distraction and Procrastination. His terrible grim skeletal form framed by his black cloak. **

**His opponent wields a black Katana and is garbed in blue-jeans, a black shirt, and a leather coat that has the symbol from _Shadow the Hedgehog _on the left shoulder and the number _40_ on the right; his hair is jet-black with icy-blue strikes and his eyes are that of a snakes... He is 40-Rattlesnake.**

**They fight over the fate of a story. It is a story that while not the grandest is still young and can continue grow and thrive if it is give proper care, which why the Devourer has come. It feeds off of lost potential in stories and if it wins this story will be lost.**

**Rattlesnake has fought bravely for months on end trying to keep his charge safe but the Devourer's onslaught is endless and Rattlesnake's strength in not without limits... his movements begin to get slower and slower... Then too slow!**

**The Devourer knocks the young writer to the ground and 40-Rattlesnake closes his eyes to prepare for the killing blow... but never came. What had happened instead was that a silver-haired woman had struck out against the Devourer with devastating power knocking him a way from his target.**

**Not about to let this chance go by, Rattlesnake charged at the fiend with sword in hand and struck a blow that wounded the foul beast.**

**Screaming a terrible cry the Devourer fled to treat its wound.**

**Rattlesnake faces his savor "Thank you... Moka"**

**The vampiress turns to face the writer fixing his eyes with her blood-red orbs "Come, your work is far from done."**

**Rattlesnake nodded and followed her out of Hiatus**

**You ever have a period of time in which you need some one to kick your rear back in gear? I have...**

**I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX if I did Jaden would have actually taken on the title of the second King of Games.**

As Jaden walked out to the incinerator with a box of used papers a teacher had asked him to take out, he wondered what curve-ball fate would throw his way now.

Well what ever it was it couldn't be more unbelievable than when he discovered that Yubel and Kisara were more than friends. Or, at lest that's what the evidence at hand was suggesting.

After Jaden had regained enough sense to talk he asked Yubel about her relationship with Kisara and was told by Yubel that, "I find her company, enjoyable and her form is easy to look upon."

"And while I would have preferred to be your only one, I can see that is not to be." Yubel said solemnly, before her features pulled back into a smirk that was a mix of smugness and something else, "Besides, I might as well enjoy myself. And depending on how you look at it I could be counted as both male and female and so technically I straight no matter what gender the other person is because-"

Jaden didn't wait to hear the rest, he was already blushing a shade that matched Rose's hair.

Bringing his mind back to the present, Jaden saw three boys standing before him, all of which were wearing a pink rob instead of their green school blazers, one was a fat boy with blond hair that had a greenish tent whose rob said "Kurumu is my life", anther was a plane looking boy who's rob said that Moka was his life, and the last one was a lankly guy with round glasses that did nothing to enhance his appeal, his rob said "Yukari is my life".

The one with the glasses was just finishing up some kind of introduction/threat, "...SO PREPARE YOUR SELF FOR OUR TO FEARSOME FAN-CLUB WRATH!" he yelled out striking what he thought was a dramatic pose as he and his friends .

Now Jaden having missed almost the entire speech aside form the end had very limited options for a response, such as... "I'm sorry, I don't speak English."

Or... "I'm sorry, I don't speak idiot."

Anther good one would be... "You and what Vampire?"

Or quite possibly... "You know, those glasses make you look like a newt."

What he decided to do was to smile and say, "I'm sorry, did you say something? My mind was else where."

As the trio started to charge toward him Jaden smiled as he used this time to put his training with his cards to use. Before the three could come near him he tossed the box he was carrying up into air and flipped back and kicked the box into the lanky one's face. Braking his glasses (and jaw if that satisfying crack was anything to go by) and sending the boy flying several feet. Which caused the two who were behind him to stop and watch their leader hit the ground, making them prime targets.

As Jaden stood in a slightly crouched position and smiled. He knew that he was enjoying this too much but still there was something oddly therapeutic about it.

As the two remaining club-mates turned to face the former duelist they saw him holding two baseball sized fireballs in his hands, which he wasted no time in launching at them.

As the leader came to he saw that his group stood no chance and no time in bidding a hasty retreat and saying the traditional line of "You haven't seen the last of us!"

Jaden just rolled his eyes as he wondered when someone would come up with some original parting words.

"Jaden! Are all right?!"

Jaden didn't even need to turn around to know who was behind him, it was the Yukari-Moka-Kurumu trio. He smiled and turned to face his friends and said, "Not a scratch anywhere on me." as calmly as if he was talking about the weather.

"But..." Jaden began to say with a small frown, making his friends tense, "I really need to stop spacing out, because I have no idea who I just wasted."

The face faults that the women displayed at the former-duelist's statements were both classical and priceless.

/\ + /\

As it turned out the three boys that Jaden had dealt with earlier were the despicable creatures that men and women everywhere find repulsive, if they or someone they are close to are the object of their attention, and pitiable, if they are not.. Fan-boys.

Jaden sat on the roof of the school building where he and Moka had gone ever since the incident with the orc and let his thoughts run free and think about everything that was going on in his life at that time.

His spirit-friends were relatively content and things were quite at the Hotel for the moment... too quite, they were planning something and what ever it was, it was going to be big.

The sound of the door that lead to and from the roof-top opening and the sound pair of woman's shoes approaching made him take notice that everyone's favorite pink-haired vampire had come round to visit him.

Jaden smiled as she sat beside him and said "The buffet is closed until five o-clock."

After he had reassured the pink-haired vampire that he was teasing he began to let his mind wonder back anther problem that was weighing down on his mind, and he unintentionally let his unease show on his face.

Moka placed her hand her friends shoulder and voiced her concern, "Jaden, is everything okay?" , she asked the former duelist.

At first Jaden was going to say that it was nothing, but he remembered that he had already spilled most of the beans already, so telling Moka a slightly altered version about what was bothering him might acutely help, "That fight with those three fan-boys got me thinking..."

"About what?" Moka asked, the way Jaden kept staring out past the school grounds was starting to make her worried.

Jaden sighed, and uttered one word. It was a word that if said in the Shadow Realm or the world of Duel Monsters, would make all present feel terror grip at their heart, "Haou..."

"Back when I was fighting those three today I started to enjoy the fact that they didn't stand a chance. Haou was a human that started out a happy-go-lucky youth who had a natural talent for seeing Duel Spirits and playing Duel Monsters, which is incredibly rare for humans... But he had something else that came along with his power to see spirits which was even more rare... the power of Darkness."

Moka was shocked, as was Kurumu and Yukari, who had been listening at the door, monsters with the power of Darkness was almost unheard of and the fact the it could actually reside in a human was completely unheard of. Jaden looked Moka died in the eye with a look as serous as a heart attack and continued, "Now, listen when a human use the power of Darkness they usually need ether a Shadow Charm some other method of channeling the power of Darkness, but because he had the power to begin with, Haou could use the power without a Shadow Charm. Now two things all three need to understand..."

Kurumu and Yukari looked at each other surprise, How did he know that they were there?

"People often as associate darkness as being evil but that is wrong. It's only when you let the power change and corrupt you in to a being of destruction that it's evil. The only reason why the Darkness has such a bad reputation is because it's rare for the Light to be misused or go hay-wire, but when it does it's just a bad if not worse than misused Darkness." Jaden told all three of the monsters who had been ignorant of this information. After giving his companions a few seconds to absorb the new knowledge he had imparted to them before telling them more,

"This so you can understand that when Darkness is used properly it can be the greatest force for good in existence. But the problem is when humans, who spend most of their lives in the Light which giving them an aggressive world view, try to use the power of Darkness their nature doesn't doesn't mix right the nature of Darkness, which calls for a passive-aggressive nature-"

"So basically, what you're saying is that using the power of Darkness is dependent on your mindset?" Yukari interjected.

Jaden had a old on his face, it displayed annoyance at being interrupted, approval that the young witch was able to understand his long winded explanation, and the sort of joy a teacher might feel when one of the students in the back row actually prove that they're listening, "In not so many words, Yes."

"Now, where was I?" Jaden wondered out loud, having lost his train of thought.

"You had just finished explaining about needing the proper mind-set and were about to tie it back to that "Haou" guy you were talking about.", Kurumu prompted.

"Ah, yes... Thank you for reminding me, Kurumu." Jaden thanked the blue-haired succubus before continuing with the story about "his friend Haou", pretending not to notice the blush, "Now as I said before Haou was an easy happy-go-lucky young man starting out, but when the stakes were high he would knuckle under and get his game on!"

As Jaden told his story he began to remember all of his adventures at duel academy, and how he had truly enjoyed playing the game he was all but unbeatable at, but he remembered that he was telling his friends about "Haou" and continued.

"Now if I had been smart I would have had Haou's powers sealed... but I didn't. Haou was the kind of guy who would give a pep-talk to mortal enemy who had tried to steal his soul and it would work and the act of having his powers sealed could have caused irreparable damage. And the was something about the way he used the powers of darkness with such ease!" This part was total bull and Jaden felt horrible about lying to the girls but he wasn't ready to own up to what he did in the Dark World as his actions.

Kurumu stared in wonder at the one she had chosen as her Destined-one the way he was talking so unusual, he normally never talk about his past but then again she had never asked. Just how much did she not know about him? "So, you and this 'Haou' guy were close, then?"

Jaden simply smiled, "A lot of monsters think that humans are worthless scum, but Haou was better than any monster, any day."

"But...", Jaden said his frown returning, "Like I said before the trick to using the power of Darkness is dependent on your mind-set, so when Haou used the power in an act of rage and revenge, those feeling consumed him and he became the Supreme King of Nightmares. A ruthless murderer, who cared nothing for friends and sole purpose was to fight and conquer..."

"And the truly scary thing was that in terms of power and skill..." Jaden stared at Moka, and made sure that she understood that she was paying attention, "Haou was stronger than your other half ever was. And the last act that Haou did as him self was pass that power down to me

**I know short chapter but the next one will be longer.**

**So, how will the others react to Jaden's half truth? Find out next time on _Dargon-Ball XZ! _****...Wait a minute!**


	14. Half Truths-part 2

**As Rattlesnake was finishing his latest addition to his story at his desk writing, he heard the sound of Moka's inner self approaching. **

**"I have been expecting you for a while now.", He said,"It is time we got a move on."**

**"We?", Moka asked, "Last time I checked this was your story."**

**Rattlesnake smirked at the powerful Yokai and said "You saved me from the Devourer. You're in this just as much as I am."**

**Moka smirked as she let out an amused "humph" and said, "Just be sure that you don't forget your place."**

* * *

**Okay using duel-monster and just referring to the R+V Crew as monsters in the same story is getting to be trying so I'm go to start referring to them as Yokai.**

**And someone complained about how Jaden doesn't know martial arts. To that I just have to say... He spent a lot of time as Haou, and he was dressed in the armor of _Dark Blade the Captain of the Evil World_ (Yes, that armor was in a real card, but a lot people don't know that) and that card had an effect-less version as well, and he was a sword-man in both. So it is possible that he learned how to fight back then.**

**I don't own ether Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Rosario + Vampire. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were amazed by what they had just heard. The story that Jaden had told them was truly incredible, and he hadn't told them the whole story. Despite the fact that Jaden had excepted that he had done horrible things in the Dark World, coming out and talking about what he had done was still difficult and saying that he was the one who did those things was impossible.

"I don't believe it...", Yukari said, having seen the power of inner Moka in action which caused the sun itself change into a blood-red moon when it was first unleashed couldn't comprehend that Jaden could have a power that could surpass the sliver-haired vampire. Sure while Jaden had shown that he had some power in his own right and the wall of vines he had used to defend against the lizard-men the fire powers he used against the fan-boys were impressive they hardly matched up to the raw power that Moka had.

Jaden turned to Moka, "You still have my Winged Kuribo?" he asked.

Moka nodded and handed it over to Jaden, who took it and wondered where she kept it and then decided that it really wasn't all that important.

Held the card up looked at before closing his eyes and concentrated, if he had a duel-disk it would be much easier, but he still had all he needed right there; the bond between him and the card, and the power of Darkness. The power was always there he just wasn't aware of it and its potential remand untapped but now that he had realized it was just sing out to him, begging to be used...

Opening his to revile that they had changed from their normal brown to the same eyes that Yubel had, he held the card out, and summoned his long time companion and partner.

"It's so cute!", Kurumu squealed, as she saw the duel monster commonly called 'fur-ball' by many, and the succubus was one of the many women who find such things cute and hugged the poor fluff-ball like a teddy bear.

Jaden smiled at the blue-haired girls actions before he turned to the two who too shocked to have the cute factor take hold and told them what he knew he'd have to repeat at some point later on for Kurumu, "Winged Kuribo is one of the Duel Monster Spirits that have alined themselves with me."

"But it doesn't look like much." Yukari interjected.

Jaden had that odd smile again, Moka couldn't help but think that it reminded her of a parent that whose child had said something amusingly naïve, "While he is weak in terms of raw power..."

The fluffy creature in Kurumu's arms shot an outraged look toward the former duelist.

"But, he has saved my bacon more than once." Jaden said, ignoring the happy noises that the small duel-spirit... which were being matched in the Yokai holding him.

Jaden reached into his deck-case and pulled out a card that depicted a white dragon with blue eyes and held it up for the others to see, "This however, unlike Winged Kuribo which is a level 1 monster, is a level 8 known as Blue-Eyes White Dragon. A powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale."

Jaden looked at all he's friends in turn before he closed his and continued, "One story states that back in ancient Egypt when she was young, she had become enamored with a young youth, and when the object of her affections had come to be in danger, she destroyed the whatever she perceived to be a threat to him. Of course, he was trying to escape a town of salve-traders and murder/rapists that was about the same size of the entire school campus, so she blasted it all into a crater in one shot."

"..." none there present could think of anything to say about that .

Jaden just shrugged, "I like to think of it as a very beautiful love story myself, but that is not the reason I told it to you. I told it to you so you understand just what sort of power I have at my disposal through my Duel Spirits... And in order for someone to be able to call upon the power of a Duel Spirit and not burn out, their own spirit must be as potent as the power of the spirit. However, because of Haou, my spirit is mixed with the power of Darkness and I can call upon it at will."

"So you're saying that if you wanted you wipe out whole cities in 15 seconds?"

"More like 6." Jaden corrected the estimation given by the child-genus.

"While, back to the point." Jaden said "I'm worried that I might wind up losing myself like Haou did and kill everyone here and no one would be able to stop me..."

"Wait, you said "She" when you were talking about that dragon card..." Kurumu said darkly, no longer holding the fluffy Winged Kuribo who had bid a hasty retreat when he saw that the succubus was beginning to manifest a malevolent aura and was beginning to extend her nails to battle length.

And to make matters Yukari and Moka where also beginning to get a scary look in their eyes as they realized what Kurumu was saying.

Two thoughts were running through Jaden's mind at that minute.

One was, 'Seriously? that is what you're taking away from here?'

The other was, 'Oh, shit!'

/\ + /\

After he had successfully evaded Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka. Jaden walked out to the bus-stop with a bag on his back... it was due any minute now.

/\ + /\

Meanwhile the trio of yokai girls were doing their own things until Yukari saw Jaden headed toward the bus-stop with a bag on his back. And when the Witchling saw this she was off like a shot to tell Moka. She fond the pink-haired vampire with the Kurumu and when they heard about what the young witch saw, Moka could only come up with one reason for that... Jaden was leaving Yokai Academy because he was worried that he was going to lose control like his friend Haou. And when Moka voiced this, they started off to the bus-stop themselves at their top speeds without any signs of slowing.

/\ + /\

As Jaden stood by the scarecrow arrivals board for the bus stop he heard three sets of foot steps. Did he even need to open his eyes for this?

"Alright! Now that you're no longer on the school campus, we can take you out in our true forms!"

Feeling three small ripples of energy Jaden turned and cracked open one eyelid and saw that the fan boys had changed into their true forms. The plain one had become a brown umbrella with an eye, a mouth that had long tongue hanging from it and a pair of human legs instead of handle. The fat one was what could only be described as... disgusting. His bulk had increased and had taken on a sick sweat like coat of slime, and his fecal features had disappeared into the fecal fat that grown over them. And the one that had the glasses that made him look like newt now had an extended neck.

Jaden closed his eyelid again. "Was that supposed to impress me or something?", he stated calmly, as he told Yubel what he planned to do with the three through their link.

_"Give, those imbeciles, who would dare stand against as your opponents, hell."_ Yubel told her partner and got to work.

"Because...", Jaden said, now addressing the three boys only, as Yubel surged her demonic aura, making it look like Jaden was a Yokai transforming and gave him her wings and eyes.

Only unlike the last she gave him her inch long talons and her diamond-shaped third eye. And to make sure that the already scared fan-boys were thoroughly terrified, she gave him her fangs as well and made her aura stay filling the boys with a since of foreboding that could be shook off because it crept in through any weaknesses in your mind, heart and soul.

Jaden smiled, reviling the two wicked looking fangs to the three boys, "My home town has _**scarier**_ _**PETS!**_" he yelled out, the last part ringing with power.

"Jaden!", the voice that called out wasn't one of the fan-boys, it the three voices of Yukari, Kurumu and Moka in perfect sync with each others concern for the former duelist.

Jaden couldn't help closing his orange and sea-blue eyes as smiled at the arrival of the trio.

And the fan-boys seeing his eyes, closed rushed toward him to attack, the dread induced by the aura forgotten.

Only be for they had taken two steps, a wall of thick thorny vines blocked their path and caused them to feel great pain when they ran into them.

Jaden just glared at his the opponents, clearly annoyed at them. "First, is anyone at this school not completely obvious in their attacks? Secondly, just because the lower set of eyes are closed don't mean that the third eye has stopped working."

"YOU JUST GOT LUCKY!", the fat one bellowed.

Jaden's frown was once again replaced with anther smirk, "You call it luck. I call it 'having cool powers'."

"It doesn't mater!", newt glasses shouted, "No one makes us look bad in front of the girls of our dreams!"

"Yes, you do that well enough on your own." Jaden said, perfectly claim.

"YEAH!", all three of the fan-club members shouted.

"Wait, a minute..." the umbrella said as he figured out what Jaden had said.

Jaden's smirk now was as wide as a Cheshire Cat's, and was made all the more intense by his new features, "Like I said. You do that well enough on your own."

Now Jaden had been practicing and he was right to confident in his progress, but then a transformed Kurumu stood in between him and the three low ranking yokai along side of Yukari who had her wand out, and Moka, who was standing protectively in front of the former duelist.

"What are you doing?!", the former duelist asked, "I can handle this! These guys are nothing!"

"N-nothing...?", the eye of the umbrella yokai twitched irritatedly, before the three fan-boys were out beat the freaky haired boy up to make him back off but now they were out for blood. " Alright, now it's time for the Moka, Kurumu, Yukari Fan-club Trio's all-powerful _Amalgamation Form!_"

And then the three joined together to form a large... disappointment. The creature standing before them had the body of the fat one only it was bigger and had one a mouth on its stomach, its shoulders was the canopy of the umbrella, its neck was long like the boy with the glasses had, and head had the one eye and the tongue of the umbrella.

_**"YOU STILL GOINA SAY WE'RE NOTHING NOW?!"**_ ,The thing before them shouted at the boy with black and purple wings. Its voice was now combination of the three boys who merged to form it.

Jaden walked away from the ladies, who were too shocked or too revolted by the transformation that had just happened to stop him, and moved toward the hideous thing. And then, when he was three-fourths of the way between the Amalgamation and the young women, he looked up at it with his third eye and closed the other two and smiled. "Yes... you're still nothing."

Enraged by Jaden's words the giant yokai charged at him intent on crushing the former duelist only to once more be stopped by thorny vines only this time, instead just blocking the attack, they wrapped around the arms, legs and chest of large blubbery beast. The thorns of the vines sunk into its flesh and prevented it from moving, as Jaden prepared his attack.

Calling on Burstinatrix's power, he let the fiery energy build with in him, instead of making it into a fireball, and continued to do that until it had nowhere to go but out. And then he let it loose and it exploded out as a dome of fire that hit the Amalgamation dead-on and destroyed the vines that held it ensnared.

Jaden turned back to his friends and smiled as he walked toward them...

But, then the creature that he presumed defeated moved with speed impossible for its size and hit Jaden just as he turned to see what was happening and knocked him back to the scarecrow-signpost. Where Moka immediately rushed his side and tried to try to help him. But the former duelist cried out in pain when she touched his shoulder which made the pink haired quickly withdraw her hand.

_"You've manged sprain a wing. You should let-"_, Yubel said to her life-partner, clearly worried about him. But her advice was interrupted by Jaden who spoke to both her and Moka, "I'm fine!"

After taking a moment to clam himself, he slowly stood up, "Moka, I don't want your help. I can handle this on my own. My last attack failed because it was absorbed by that thing's fat and distributed across its body."

Jaden started falter and he stumbled... and unintentionally broke the rosary off of its chain.

As the fan-boys felt Moka's energy spike as the amalgamation, they were truly awe-struck by the sheer magnitude of her aura. The aura that Jaden possessed was fear inspiring in its nature and was not in the lest bit small, but it felt like it had been watered-down some how. But this new aura was intense!

Jaden closed all three of his eyes knowing that when the rosary seal over her breast was removed Moka's innocent self would vanish and her inner vampire would awaken.

_**"That silver hair... Those red-eyes... This undoubtedly the legendary yokai we've heard about... A VAMPIRE!"**_, The words that were being spoken by the large creature were nothing new and Jaden was already starting to see a pattern. The routine was simple, first it started with the opponent being shocked when they realizing that the 'helpless one' was a super powerful yokai, then they'd recover and try to fight her, and it ended with them being soundly defeated.

_**"At long last the supreme goddess of grace and beauty has arrived!"**_ The merged form of the three fan-boys, **_"We have been in search for one of your greatness for ages! Please, we pray that you well accept our affections and return them."_** ...Okay, that was new.

"Not if you were the last amalgamated yokai in the world.", Moka answered bluntly.

It didn't seem to upset the amalgamation. In fact it seemed to enjoy just being addressed by the silver hired vampire.

Moka just ignored the large creature and addressed the young witch and the succubus, "Yukari, Kurumu, I'm going to need your help on this one."

The other two yokai nodded in understanding. But before they could do anything a crescent wave of red energy flew toward the repulsive beast and hit it diagonally across the chest with enough power to cut through its skin deeply, making blood fly in an arc as it pushed back against its target and destroy the link that kept the three fan-boys in their joint form and knocked all three of them on their backs and into their human forms.

Each one of them now had an identical scar running down from their shoulder to their left hip. It wasn't as large or as wide as it was before, and it wasn't bleeding but it was already red and inflamed with infection.

The girls turned to the attack's organs in surprise. Jaden was standing with his left arm curled up to his right shoulder, and his eyes glowed brightly as he stared them with a completely emotionless expression on his face, "Consider yourselves lucky, the damage in your individual forms was reduced when separated so your lives aren't at risk, some painful days aside you will be fine. If you had fought Moka, however you wouldn't be so fortunate. Take my advice, and run away before you get really hurt."

/\ + /\

After the three members of the newly named "Vampire Fan-club" had run away, Jaden looked over to Moka who was still unsealed and the one there who was still in their yokai form and said completely straight-faced, "Ya know, they really were lucky that they didn't fight you... You'd probably kick their amalgamated form's crouch hard enough that all three of them would become sterile."

"Jaden.", Moka said, ignoring the boy's comments, "Your leaving doesn't work for me."

If the vampire had been looking at Jaden, she would have seen the confused look on the former duelist's face but she wasn't looking at him so she continued, "If you leave that would mean no more blood for yours truly. And it would make her cry... The other Moka I mean. I personally don't care what happens to you."

That's when some thing unexpected happened. Jaden started chuckle and then laugh.

After he was able to subside his mirth, Jaden looked to his vampire friend and said, "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have laughed, but I'm not leaving Yokai Academy."

You could have heard a feather drop at that moment...

"But, you had a packed bag!", Yukari exclaimed.

Jaden walked over to spot by the scarecrow where he left his bag and opened it so he could show what was in it. It was a large bundle of letter's that Jaden had written to his friends back at Duel Academy, "I was going see if the bus driver would post these for me."

"You came all the way out here to mail a few letters?", Moka asked as the bus drove up to where they were standing. None of this was making since just was making since to her.

"Well that and to pick up... Seto Kaiba?!"

* * *

**Okay, sorry about ending things in a cliff-hanger, but I will try to get the next chapter written and posted as soon as possible. I can't make any promises as to when.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry, writing the up coming chapter is being more difficult then I thought here is some thing to tide you over until then.**

And now for your enjoyment _The Dance of the Vampire_ in its original Spanish.

Yubel will translate.

Moka's inner-self walked on to the stage in a sombrero and serape and started to dance and sing in a flawless Spanish dialect, _"Mira el vampiro. Ver baila con gracia. Vea como su movimiento animado. Mira el vampiro. Toda la envidia Yokai su amigo que desee bailar como ella. Bailando vampiro. Bailando vampiro. Bailar! Bailar!"_

Yubel dressed in a black formal dress started to translate for the audience. "Look at the vampire. See gracefully she dances. See how lively her motion. Watch the vampire. All the Yokai envy their friend wishing to dance as she. Dancing vampire. Dancing vampire. Dance! Dance! Yeah!"

Moka danced a little while in silence before spinning in close to Yubel and starting to sing again, "Mira el Yubel. ¿No es triste?"

"Look at the Yubel. Isn't it sad?!" Yubel translated, more than a little bewildered by the last part.

_"Ella no sabe bailar_" Moka continued to sing _"Ella desea que ella podría bailar como el vampiro, tan libre y sin problemas."_

"She can't dance." Yubel was no longer sure that she knew what was going on "She wishes she could dance like the vampire, so free and smooth..."

_"Pero ella no puede._" Moka sang.

"But she can't- Okay! Stop the music!", Yubel ordered, finally having enough, and turned to Moka, "What do you mean I "can't dance"!? I can dance! What about that party that Rattlesnake hosted a few weeks ago? Didn't you see me dancing at Rattlesnake's party?"

Moka turned away from the purple-skinned fiend and said simply, "No comprendo."

"No comprendo!?" I show you "no coprendo"!", Yubel furry quickly rising as Moka ignored the some what taller being.

"Mom! Dad! Look over here!", Yukari called out to her mother and father, "Get a picture of me next to the vampire in the authentic Argentinean garb!"

"Okay, Yukari. But we'd better hurry I think that the concessions stand is about to run out of pie."

One photo, five sodas and three pies later the music started again and Moka started to dance and sing again _"Escuche música a un vampiro. Escucha cómo canta dulcemente. Cada nota de sus labios es como el repique de campanillas. Escuche el vampiro. Toda la envidia Yokai su amigo. Cantando vampiro. Cantando vampiro. Canta! Canta!_"

"Listen at the Vampire. Hear how sweetly she sings. Every note from her lips is like the chiming of little bells. Listen to the vampire. All the Yokai envy their friend. Singing vampire. Singing vampire. Sing. Sing. Yeah.", Yubel translated but with out her previous enjoyment.

_"Escucha la Yubel. ¿No es triste?"_

"Listen to the Yubel. Isn't it sad!?" Yubel said with anger in her voice as she realized what was happening.

_"Ella no puede cantar."_ Moka sang happy as continued to torment Yubel, who looked at Moka with glare that promised pain at the end of the song and translated, "She can't sing."

_"Ella desea que ella podría cantar."_

"She wishes she could sing."

_"Suave y dulce como el vampiro. Pero ella no puede."_

"Soft and sweet like the vampire. But she can't.", Yubel said struggling not to grit her teeth.

_"Ni siquiera puedo silbar."_ Moka sang with mock sorrow.

"Can't even whistle- Aright! That's it señorita! Come on over here and let me sing you a song!" Yubel said, what ever little self control she had left leaving her.

_"Adiós amigos"_ Moka bid the audience before making a break for her life stage right.

Thank for coming join us next time to hear Moka sing

_"Yubel is very angry!I hope she doesn't catch me!"_ Moka sang as Yubel chased her across Yokai Academy _"It is so hard to run with a sombrero on my head."_

* * *

**Another idea spawned by an ADD mind and too much _Veggie Tales(Another thing I don't own)_ as a child.**

**Happy April Fool's Day! And a very Marry Un-Birthday to ALL!**


	16. Let's Duel!

**Moka stood before the writer with an unreadable look on her face. Which caused Rattlesnake to feel slightly unnerved, so he looked up from his writing into the vampire's crimson eyes and asked, "What?"**

**"Nothing... You just might want to keep your head down around Yubel for a while."**

**"I'm sure she'll forgive me once she reads this."**

**"If she doesn't find you before then."**

**"Which is why I am going to be hiding under my bed until does."**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Rosario + Vampire or anything else that may appear in here.**

"Well that and pick up... Seto Kaiba!?"

Just stepping off the bus was Seto Kaiba wearing his traditional outfit, the one he started wearing at the Battle-City tournament, and was sporting his usual condescending scowl.

Seeing the three high-schoolers, a boy and two girls, and a child, that looked like she should be in grade-school, Seto took note of their appearance. The little brat looked like she was cols-playing a witch or something and she was standing next to one of the older girls, who had blue hair, done up in a small pony-tail, and was wearing a yellow sweater over a white long sleeve shirt that helped to accent the fact that she was remarkable well endowed for a teenager. Kaiba quickly dismissed that thought from his mind, being the owner of a successful multimillion dollar company, many women had tried to use their "natural resources" to become wealthy fast.

Turning his attention to the third girl, who was standing a little bit off to the side, he saw that she had silvery-white hair and blood-red eyes that were silted like a cat's and was wearing a green blazer over a white button-up shirt that had the first two buttons open, and a plaid mini-skirt. She had an air about her that reminded Kaiba of the Pharaoh back before he crossed over to the next life.

And just few feet away from where he was standing was a teenage boy with dark brown hair that was topped with a more golden brown on top and he was wearing a red shirt along with a long black coat that reminded Kaiba of the one Bakura once wore.

"Jaden Yuki?" asked the millionaire.

"That's my name. Don't go wearing it out." the former duelist answered as the younger of two Kaiba brothers stepped off of the bus who had changed .

"Well, if you don't know who we are then you've been living under a rock since birth." Seto said, giving his idea of an introduction before moving to the point of his being there, "You know why I'm here. Pegasus may have tried to pass off some bullshit story about Slifer, the Winged Dragon of Ra, and Blue-eyes choosing you as the one they want to posses their power in this generation. But I know better."

"Yeah! You probably convinced Pegasus to make you copies of those cards so he can start mass production for the Blue Eyes White Dragon and lesser versions of the God Cards." Mokuba piped up.

"Oh, joy. The junior detective is also on the seine." Jaden said in teasing tone which caused the shorter of the Kaiba brothers to become in raged at the boy in the black coat.

"I frankly don't care how you convinced Pegasus to make those cards, but I will not let some second-rate excuse of a duelist to have two of the three Egyptian God Cards and the Blue-eyes." Seto said, his disapproval clear in every syllable spoken.

"Jaden Yuki!" Seto exclaimed, "If you have any honor as a duelist, you'll face me right here and now to determine who is truly deserving of such power!"

Jaden was about to polity decline on the grounds of no deck, when he heard Yubel say, _"You can cards from my deck-"_

_"And the rest of us would be happy to pitch in!" _Mana said piped up cheerily, unintentionally interrupting

_"... And I appreciate it since I lost my advanced forms after my madness left me, but if you and the others help we should be able to make some support cards and such."_ Yubel said clearly irritated at being interrupted, _"So don't use that excuse about having no deck, Jaden, or you really are without honor." _

"My honer isn't the problem." Jaden said, "The problem is that I don't have a duel disk."

A sliver object flew over the Kaiba bothers towards Jaden which he caught on instinct. It was an Academy style duel disk, only unlike the one that Jaden had used for the first three years he had spent at Duel Academy, which had been a solid silver color, this had red accents on it. Jaden looked up to the bus to see who had thrown it, and smiled when he saw who it was.

_"Et tu, _Chazz Princeton?" Jaden said with mock hurt before he shook his head in defeat, "So, did you come all the way from Duel Academy just to deliver this?"

"No, I came so I could kick your ass for leaving without giving me a chance to settle the score between us." the black-haired duelist said with his usual attitude, which made all the ladies want to beat him up.

"Last time I checked, I faced you in several duels and won all of them. That is pretty settled in my opinion." Jaden said, smiling at Chazz reaction to the score.

"No, I beat you in our first match and don't you forget it!" Chazz said angrily.

"Monster Reborn." Jaden said, "The card I had just drawn when we had to end our duel was Monster Reborn."

The Prince of Duel Academy went slack-jawed, the proud moment he had believed that he was superior to the boy in front of him was a shame.

Listening to all of this was Seto, who was quickly losing this petitions, "Enough! Jaden Yuki get that duel disk on and face me!"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot that you were still there." Jaden said conversationally as he strapped his new duel disk on.

Both Kaiba brothers were shocked into silence and turned as white as ghosts at that.

"Um... Can someone tell us what is going on?" Kurumu asked completely confused.

"Yeah, who is this guy and why does he want to fight Jaden?" Yukari added.

"This is Seto Kaiba, he's head of Kaiba Cooperation and _prat par excellent._" Jaden answered filling in the three yokai on what they need to know, "As for why he wants to Duel me... will you remember the story I told about the dragon card I showed you? He is the reincarnation of the young man that Kis- that Blue-eyes fell in love with.", Jaden said stopping him self from saying Kisara's name out-loud. It didn't feel right to say it in front of Seto.

"mph, I don't believe in magic." Seto said with a scowl in place as he set the metal brief case he carried his duel disk and deck on the buss' bumper.

Jaden's easy-going smile changed to a scowl in a second, "Bullshit." he said in a voice that was laced with disappoint, anger, and disgust.

"You believe, you just refuse to accept it. That is why you locked your copies of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Now doing something stupid because you're scared or don't know better is alright. Everyone does that at some point or another, but you just couldn't stand implications of what the ancient past being true meant and took it out on your loyal partner." he said as walked up to where Kaiba was standing.

"And how would you know that?" Seto snarled.

Jaden walked to the buss and moved Seto's briefcase toward him, "The same way I know the combo to this." he said as pushed the 5-key.

"This six digit pass-code is the final piece of evidence." Jaden said as he pushed the 4.

"You could have picked any random five numbers." 7

"But you can't have the desiccantecey enough to do that." 2

"Kisara gave her all to you, and loved you with all of her heart. More than happy to be viewed nothing but a monster if it meant staying at your side." 7

"But when you found out the truth, you left her knowing full-well her feelings. And then you when you find out that she's moving on you come running to take her back." Jaden said as he pushed the 2 and then Enter.

The briefcase let out small "_click_" as it opened, and Jaden walked back to the trio of yokai. Jaden held out his hand and channeled the power of darkness so he could let his friends give him a new deck which appeared as a black rectangle until the darkness subsided and revealed the 40 Duel Monster Cards.

"To quote an older catch phrase..." Jaden said as he put his deck in his disk and Kaiba did the same.

"It's time to duel!"

/\ + /\

Round 1

Seto Kaiba: 4000 Lp: Hand 5 cards: Field empty

Jaden Yuki: 4000Lp: Hand 5 cards: Field empty

"I'll make the first move." Kaiba said drawing a card to begin his turn.

"Funny, I would think that proper manners would have the challenged go first." Moka said. The unsealed vampire didn't care about what Seto did she wanted to see her Jaden in action He was incredible in the fight against those fan-boys and..._ "wait a minute when did he become __my__ Jaden?"_

"He is." Chazz said, "Duel monster spirits are incredibly forgiving and so doing something bad enough to get one to leave you to take on a new master is obviously unforgivable by any standard, but Seto still thinks that the Blue-eyes is going to answer to him? What a joke." Chazz told the sliver haired girl, before he noticed that the girl he was talking to was a total babe. "Whoa!"

"I summon _Saggi the Dark Clown_ to the field in attack mode and I set a card face down." Seto said ignoring the live commentary, "That's all for now."

"My move. I draw." Jaden said, and looked at the card he had just drawn and smiled, "I hope you're not counting on me to fall for that old trick. I summon _Winged Kuribo_ to the flied in defense (DEF500) mode and I'll finish up by throwing down these two face downs."

_'Okay, admittedly that was a fairly weak opening on my end. But I can win against someone like him in my sleep.'_ Kaiba's face remained completely impassive as he drew his next card, "My move. I'll summon my _Spear Dragon_ to the field in attack mode(ATK:1900)."

The blue dragon appeared next to the dark clown and then Kaiba give the order, "Spear Dragon attack his Winged Rat now!"

"Not so fast! I activate my face-down _Negate Attack_ card!" Jaden said reviling his face down, "It negates your monsters attack and ends the battle phase this turn."

"Big deal. You've just bought yourself a little more that's all." Seto was unimpressed, he had heard about the adventures that this kid supposedly had and was expecting something more, "Because, I attacked with Spear Dragon it automatically switch's to defense(DEF:0) and now I switch Saggi to defense mode, set a card face down and end my turn."

"Chazz, I really wouldn't recommend trying to hit on those girls. Girls, Chazz is just an idiot please don't kill him." Jaden called out to his friends, the ladies present looking one comment away from changing and killing Chazz. Turning his back to the duel Jaden drew his card saw card that he had never seen before... where did it come from?

_"From me."_ Came the voice of Inferno Wing, _"I wanted to be useful to you, but the way wasn't capable of being summoned with out that traitor Avian. So, I remade my self with some help from the others. I hope it pleases you my lord."_ And then as abruptly as she had spoken Inferno Wing became quite again.

"All right. I activate the spell card _A Renegade Fire._" Jaden said, the picture on the card showed Inferno Wing from the side holding a Blue fire-ball in front of her with an eager looking smile, "It works by sending one _Elemental Hero Burstinatrix_ from my hand or field to the graveyard and paying one thousand life points to summon _Renegade Hero: Inferno Wing(ATK 2100)._"

Inferno Wing looked pretty much the same expect that now her hands and legs normal and her hair was swept back and every hair was void of its old green color had been replaced by a deep blue color and the green over-tone on her wings had also become blue. Come to think of it wasn't that the way she looked one that new card.

Chazz went wide-eyed at the hearing the monster's name._ "Inferno Wing, was she an Evil Hero? And what is with the Renegade thing?" _

Now Seto was beginning to get interested, "You gave up life points and a card to summon that? It must be really something."

"Oh, It is." Jaden said, "And now I'll show just what, Inferno Wing attack Spear Dragon with Incinerating Flames now!"

Smiling in a way that said "I love job" Inferno Wing shot across field trailing pail-blue flames from her wings toward her target.

"I revile my face down _Sakuretsu Armor_ trap card!" Seto commanded only for it to be destroyed when the trap tried to activate.

"Sorry, For the first turn after being summoned Inferno Wing can't be destroyed by other card effects.", Jaden explained as his monster charged Seto's dragon.

"And when it fights a monster in defense position with few defense points the its attack points you take the difference as damage. She's also going to take a chunk out of your life points equal to your monsters attack or defense points which ever one is higher. Now for those of who haven't be keeping track 2100, because the battle, plus anther 1900 adds up to 4000"

And that is when the winged woman launched stream of hellish blue flames straight at Kaiba's monster.

And after the smoke Seto looked a bit shaken up but instead of his life points being zero it was still at 4000 and his dragon was still there.

"What the hell?!" Chazz yelled.

"Don't tell me. face down card, right?" Jaden said tiredly.

"That's right, _Waboku_. it protects my monsters from being destroyed and me from taking battle damage. I activated it when you attacked my Spear Dragon." Seto said, expertly masking his anxiety, _'What the hell is up with this kid?! It's not even his second turn and he summoned monster capable of wiping me out! There just might be some truth to the stories I've heard after all.'_

"Alright then," Jaden "I'll end my turn with a face down."

"My move!" Seto drew his card, "I play _Pot of Greed _it lets me draw two new cards."

"Come on Seto kick his but!" Mokuba cheered his brother on.

"Be quite Mokuba." Seto said silencing his brother before turning this attention back to Jaden, "This has gone on long enough runt."

"Could you please skip the speech and just summon Blue-eyes?" Jaden asked, causing Seto to gain a very unusual eye twitch.

"Fine I play _Polymerization_ merge the three _Blue-eyes_ in my hand to summon my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!(ATK:4500)" Seto bellowed, summoning his ultimate card which roared its thunderous roar.

"Now, attack Jaden's Inferno Wing, my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Seto commanded.

Jaden looked up at the gigantic three-headed dragon as it prepared its deadly attack and smiled, "Ya know I'm starting to remember... how to enjoy dueling. I activate _Defense Draw_. I draw one card and any damage I take this turn is reduced to zero."

The dragon let loose a bright stream of energy that tore though Inferno Wing and would have taken a chunk out Jaden's life points if it hadn't been for the effect of Defense Draw which shielded him from taking damage and let him draw a card. He smiled when he saw who it was. _"What kept you?" _he asked mentally.

_"Traffic was deplorable," _she said as two purple arms snaked around his neck, _"So, how do you plan to cook his guy's goose?"_

One could actually hear the smirk on Yubel's face... and Chass's scream from Australia when he saw fiend's spirit next to Jaden.

He wanted to yell, "YUBEL!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?", but the words caught in his throat and all he could do was stare.

Jaden ignored what Chass would later insist was a manly shout of surprise and answered Yubel with all the seriousness that he could muster.

"I'll start by rubbing it with some fresh herbs and spices and roasting it over a low heat for several hours. Then I'll slice it up and serve it up with a crisp arugula, a spinach salad, and a tasty rice peel-off."

_"That is not what you meant and you know it." _Yubel said irritated at her partner.

Seto glared at his young opponent, "You know I've dueled many people but you are definitely the most annoying. Saggi attack his Winged Kuribo now!"

After the dark clown had destroyed Jaden's last monster Seto began to smirk. He had this thing won. "I set one card face down Yuki, this will be you're last turn."

"And what's worse, no one is going to get any of my award-winning roast duck." Jaden said jokingly.

_"Wait, I thought you were making goose." _Yubel said somewhat confused.

_"Altho, with seriousness, I don't have any clue how I'm going to win this." _Jaden thought to him-self, _"I may have Yubel's card in my hand now but I don't have anything I can tribute for her and... I guess I'll just have to draw and hope for the best."_

"My move. I draw." Jaden said as he began his turn, "I play my own Pot of Greed card."

_"Come on give me what I need." _Jaden thought as he drew what could be his last two cards. And was instantly thrilled by one of his new cards and confused by the other, _"Soul Exchange, I can use that to sacrifice Seto's monsters in instead of scrambling to get mine out... but what is this?"_

_"Another gift form me and Akatsuki." _came the smooth voice of Rose who joined Yubel by holding Jaden's left side in her human form_, "We figured that Yubel could use some help."_

_"I could have manged on my-own." _Yubel said medially miffed about the insinuation she needed help, _"But it will come in handy."_

_"Yeah, but that is Kisara up there." _Jaden said communicating with his Duel Spirit friends with his link to them, _"I don't know if I can..."_

_"Do it." _Kisara said as she appeared and took hold of Jaden's right flank, _"That thing up there isn't me. Destroy it and put an end to my ties to Seto once and for all."_

_"Okay, but first could all three do something for me?"_ Jaden asked.

_"What?" _Rose asked, eager to help.

_"Let go of me. It's getting crowded around here." _Jaden requested.

After Kisara and Rose had left Jaden turned his attention back to the duel on hand. "I play Soul Exchange, it lets me sacrifice your Saggi and Spear Dragon, so I can summon Yubel to the field."

The energy from Seto's monsters pooled into a red malevolent looking energy that came to form the shape of a woman with wings. And then with a flash, the red was gone and there stood Yubel in her full majesty.

"Show off." Jaden halfheartedly rebuked, "Anyway, I now equip her with _Scythe of Nightmares_."

The weapon was a simple looking scythe with a curved wooden handle and the blade wasn't particularity wicked in appearance, in fact it seemed like the sort of thing a farmer would use, but when it was in Yubel's hands that changed, a dark aura started to rise like black smoke from the blade which now had the words _"Qui hoc mittit falcem habebit potestatem mittere umbra in solem"_ along its side written in glowing red following characters.

"I can only equip Scythe of Nightmares to Yubel and when I do two things happen. First, it cancels the need to tribute a monster at the end-phase to keep her on the field. Secondly, when Yubel attacks a monster while equipped with the scythe, that monster is destroyed." Jaden explained his cards effect, "Now Yubel attack Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with_ Darkness Reaper Attack._"

Yubel's scythe started glowing blood-red and the words written on its side were glowing like they were white-hot. And then Yubel rushed toward the three-headed dragon on Seto's side of the field and swung her new weapon in a wide arc.

_"I activate the trap-card Mirror Force_!" Seto countered.

"I don't think so! I activate_ Seven Tools of the Bandit! _It negates your trap and destroys it at the cost of 1000 Life-points." Jaden said as his life points dropped to 2000, "That means that Yubel is safe and the attack contuse."

Yubel slashed up to the dragon and landed a few feet away form Seto. At first nothing happened and the three Yokai(minus Moka who could actually see the attack) in the crowd wondered if the attack had failed, but the a long black line appeared that went completely around the dragons body, dividing it in half, and then the left slide down the line and then it was obvious what had happened... Yubel had cut the three-headed monster into two vertically.

"And I case you didn't know, all battle damage from battles that was in is Yubel is transferred to you." Jaden said which Yubel took as her Que and kicked Seto in the groin with a righteous battle cry of _"THAT'S FOR KISARA! YOU BASTARD!"_.

Seto could actually feel the glowing blade pierce his skin and organs and couldn't hold back his cry of pain as his Life-points dropped from 4000 to zero.

"Game Over." Moka said.

**Okay just so you know;**

**Yes, I am aware that Yubel's effect on the real card only works when your opponent's monster attacks, but I am actually a Yubel fan and want her to be at full awesomeness in this story so she gets her anime effect except for summoning advanced forms.**

**And, _Scythe of Nightmares_ never a real card so don't bother looking for it. Yubel is a card with no support cards except in fan-fiction(Any card that may or has come out since the posting of this chapter is not counted in this statement).**

**And I would also like to apologize for amount of time it took to get this chapter up. It was supposed to be up back when it was still April, but writing it was a pain in the butt.**


	17. A question and a threat

**Yubel sat across a wooden coffee table from Moka and was enjoying a hot cup of coffee with the white-haired vampiress.**

**"So, is Rattlesnake off the hook for the _"Dance of the vampire"_ incident?" Moka asked poring herself anther cup.**

**"Well, I was pretty mad about that. But after the last chapter and now that I have had time to cool down I think that I can show him some mercy." Yubel said taking a sip of her coffee before setting it down, "I have decided that won't kill him, but I am still going to severely hurt him. So, do you know where his is?"**

_**"DON'T BOTHER LOOKING FOR ME HERE! BECAUSE I AM NOT HIDING UNDER MY BED!"**_** Rattlesnake's voice came from behind the door to his room, which Yubel rushed through intent on giving the writer the thrashing she thought he so richly deserved only to find a tape recorder under his bed.****_ "I told you I wasn't hiding under my bed."_ the recording finished.**

**Yubel turned to Moka, "Tell him that if he can avoid my wrath for three days he is safe, but if I find him before then..._ He's a goner._"**

**After Yubel had stormed out Moka walked over to the foot-locker on the floor and gave it a kick with her foot, "Did you get that?"**

**The rectangular box opened to show that it had been hiding Rattlesnake from Yubel's rage, "Yeah, I got it... Do you think she meant three-days starting today or starting tomorrow?"**

**Moka smiled, "I'd assume tomorrow, just to be on the safe side."**

* * *

**I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx**

* * *

After helping Mokuba assist his brother hobble on to the bus Jaden turned his attention to Chazz, who had not heeded his warning about hitting on Moka and the others and was now laying face down on the ground with Moka's boot pressed to the back of head.

"Uh, Moka do you think could let Chazz up now? I kinda need to talk to him." Jaden asked the white-haired vampire.

"So why did you come here?" Jaden asked after Moka had let the young man up.

"I came to deliver this." Chazz said handing a cardboard box to his former rival, while Kurumu and Yukari couldn't help staring at the footprint Moka had left.

Unsure of what to expect Jaden opened the box to find some packages and two Duel Monsters cards on top.

"Miracle Flipper and Card Ejector." he said when he recognized the two monsters and placed them in his new deck, "And what are these?" he asked as he opened some of the packages to find Professor Banner's research journal and the other shadow-charms.

Chazz smirked cocky, "I had an idea after you left Duel Academy. If the shadow-charms could grant a normal person the power of Darkness, maybe they could be used as a filter so you wouldn't have to worry about losing your mind and going on a take over the world spree."

"So, this was Alexis' idea, and you decided to take credit for it." Jaden said.

Chazz merely hung his head down in guilt. "Yeah..." he confessed.

"Well it's a good idea and all that, but I don't need a filter anymore I have Yubel." Jaden told his old friend.

Chazz couldn't believe it, "Are you crazy? Don't you remember what she did?"

"No, I haven't forgotten her actions or Haou's... But I know that I can trust her." Jaden said, he understood Chazz's point of view but Yubel had _almost_ fully recovered from her exposure to the cosmic energy that caused her insanity. And he was going to stand by his choice at the end of the Darkworld Disaster.

Chazz just stood there thinking about the duel that had happened a few minutes ago. It was true that he didn't see any signs of the madness that she was heavily submersed in back when she had first come to Duel Academy. He sighed, "Well I suppose there is no helping it... Fine, if you real think she can be trusted I'll be believe you".

_"Thank you that means allot to me."_ Yubel said appearing behind Jaden's shoulder. It would sightly easier to trust her if she hadn't been smirking, but some times being a good friend means you have to do some crazy things.

"You know was just going to go, but now I'm thinking that it's probably for the best if you take this." he said handing him a red cellphone and wall-charger, "O'Brien got it form some shady branch of the government he's in contact with, it can get coverage on the moon."

"Um, I hate to say this but this school is surrounded by a mystic barrier there is no way to get covering here-" Yukari started to say, but was cut off by Jaden.

"Actually I'm getting all six bars."

/\ + /\

After Jaden had asked Chazz to see that the letters he had written to the others back at Duel Academy and apologized to the buss diver about the delay who assured him that it wasn't a problem, Chazz was on the way back to the Academy and was about to read letter when Ogama Yellow piped up, _"Hay are you going to read Jaden's letter now boss?"_

Seeing that he wouldn't be able to avoid a commentary if he read it right then, Chazz chose to ignore his annoying duel spirits and try to sleep through the trip back to his boat home, which was made more difficult by the fact that the three duel spirits never stopped talking. Good thing he remembered his ear-plugs.

/\ + /\

Back at the the buss stop Moka stared at the young man in front of her with an unreadable expression.

"What is it?" Jaden asked.

"I don't understand you." She said as she finally got her cross back from Jaden and reattached it back onto its chain, changing her back into the pink-haired girl.

"Please don't leave...", the kindhearted side of the vampire whispered as she feel asleep.

"Don't worry." Jaden assured the young woman in his arms, '_I am going to have to face everyone back at the Academy some time, but I'm not ready just yet.'_

/\ + /\

After Chazz had gotten back to Duel Academy all of Jaden's friends immediately started pestering him with questions.

"Well speak up already and tell us about the Sarge, private!" Haselbarry commanded in his typical meliorative attitude, "You did see him didn't you."

"ALRIGHT!" Chazz shouted making everyone fall into silence, "Yes, I spoke to Jaden... He still has some things he needs to figure out. And I don't think he be coming back."

"Not now, or not ever?" Syruse asked.

Chazz thought back to those three girls who were at the bus stop with Jaden and image of Yubel giving him the peace sign as the bus drove away, and said the only truthful thing he could, "...I don't know."

/\ + /\

If Jaden said, "Please, don't touch that", he said three times...

The first time was when Kurumu was trying on the gauntlet he got from his duel with Tania...

The second when Yukari was trying to open Banner's research journal...

And the third was when the light hit the box in a weird way that made Ms. Nekonome think it was a box of fish.

"So, what exactly is Yubel?" Yukari asked, "I thought she was a rare Yokai and now she a card?"

"Well, that's a hard question to answer." Jaden said while trying to think of a way to explain what Yubel is while keeping his cover in tact, "I suppose that should tell you about he way she first. Yubel was originally a human- I know that it's hard to believe but please hold your questions until the end."

Kurumu slowly closed her mouth and waited Jaden to continue.

"When back before she became a duel spirit, or whatever, she was the loyal companion of the prince of some ancient kingdom, I never asked which but I do know that humans had learned castle building, and she was one day called before the King and what he told her was chilling. He told her how his son was destined to one day save the world from a great and terrible calamity, but the young prince would need a guardian until that time came and being completely loyal to her prince Yubel readily volunteered."

Jaden sighed as he continued, "Of course there was no way for a mere human to posses the power needed to protect the young prince because of the fact that such a future naturally attracts the attention of yokai as well as humans. So the king had his royal magicians fix that."

Jaden turned to face the witchling, "Yukari, you know what the term _patch-work immortality _means?"

"Yeah, of course!" Yukari said, happy to show off her knowledge on anything and everything, "Patch-work immortality is a theory that suggesting that humans can gain artificial yokai-like traits."

"Right." Jaden said, "And Yubel was the first successful attempt, surgically removing her heart and replacing it with the heart of a dragon. After a while a duel monster card was made in her likeness enabling her to be reborn as a duel spirit, and crossed my path when my dad bought her card as a gift for me."

"Wow..." Kurumu said, overwhelmed by the story she had just heard.

"Of course, Yubel coming into my life is what started the Haou incident." Jaden started to walk to the door that led out of the room.

"Wait! Aren't going to tell us about Haou now!?" Kurumu asked.

"No..." the duelest said as he walked away.

/\ + /\

"So, on account of overwhelming popular demand the bus that was coming here ever month will now be arriving daily. Further more there is now a payphone on campus connecting us to the human world." Ms. Nekonome informed her class the next morning.

"That is very interesting, but I have a small question." Jaden said keeping the card on top of his desk covered with his hand.

"Oh?"

"Yes." Jaden said, channeling the power of darkness into the card making the Scythe of Night meres appear in flash of dark energy.

"Are you planning on returning Pharaoh any time soon or are things going to get messy?" he asked pleasantly as he ran a finger over the top of the scythe's blade.

* * *

**Rattlesnake looked at the sliver haired vampire and said, "I'm beginning to think that Yubel is having a bad influence on Jaden."**


	18. Don't swim with out a lifeguard on duty

**The writer known by the name of Rattlesnake stared at sliver haired inner-self of Moka as she enjoyed a nice hot cup of coffee.**

**"Well? What is it?", Moka asked.**

**"Stand up." he said motioning from her to move which Moka did, confused by Rattlesnake's actions as he moved the chair she had been sitting in off to side and started to knock at the floor.**

**And then in response there came a tap, tap, tapping.**

**Pushing down on the floor making secret latch release and hidden trap door popped open and out flew a raven which perched up on a bookshelf and turned to the vampire and writer.**

**"If you say "Nevermore!" I'm going to going get a gun!" Rattlesnake warned the black bird which tilted its head in confusion.**

**"Croak?"**

**"Okay. Just so long as we understand each other." The writer said, putting the door back into the floor.**

**Moka looked at the spot where the trap door was, "Just what do you keep down there any way?"**

**Rattlesnake just smiled like she had said something amusing said, "Things I don't want people playing with."**

* * *

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx or Rosario + Vampire**

* * *

Awakening in _the Hotel _that Yubel had made for herself and the other duel spirits Jaden fond himself in front of Akatsuki's door, only for it to opened from the other side by Akatsuki.

"Jaden... Could you please come in for a minute please? I need to talk to you." she asked, her tone suggesting she was unsure about something.

"Okay." Jaden complied with the powerful spirit's request and entered her room.

It wasn't exactingly in keeping with the fact that it was the room of the duel spirit that many viewed as the ruler of the mystic. Most would imagine a some thing like an Egyptian temple with large stone pillars with ancient hieroglyphics and a majestic throne.

This was, for lack of a better term, a very nice apartment. Complete with a kitchen area, living room and other such things.

Sitting down on a comfortable looking coach, the golden-haired woman motioned for the duelist to sit next to her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?", Jaden asked as he sat next to her.

"I wanted to say somethings that really need saying." she said.

Akatsuki looked deeply into Jaden's eyes making the duelist take notice of the bright red shade of the spirit's eyes.

"First, I want you to know that you're not just someone I _like_. When you saved me from being used like some common attack dog on leash, I saw more then just some powerful duelist or a kindhearted boy. I saw a man who saw me as great and beautiful and saw the act of me being chained in service against my will a horror. And at the end you happy have _met me_. So for that you are always dear to my heart." the dragon of the sun said as she took hold of Jaden's hands in hers.

"Also, I didn't come back this world to be made into a new card because you're powerful and we would save the world together on epic adventures. I came because your smile had made me feel like I was looking at a starry sky while rapped in a warm blanket where all was safe."

Akatsuki's left hand moved from where it rested on Jaden's, to stroke the young man's cheek.

"I tell you this so you will know that there is no lie when I voe to stay be your side, or when I say "I love you" and hold you unto me... or when I kiss you" she said leaning in quickly kissing Jaden fully on the lips.

/\ + /\

From the other side Akatsuki's door Yubel had been listening in on what the Goddess had been saying to her beloved Jaden and had all most burst in when she heard about her kissing him, but she stopped her self. If this situation was going to work then all of Jaden's duel spirits (If not her especially) needed to be able to trust him and each other. Akatsuki knew better than to get carried away and Jaden wouldn't let things go to far so there was no real need to worry.

She was still going to give Jaden a piece of her mind about him not kissing her before.

/\ + /\

For the entire week after Jaden had added the use of a bladed weapon in his attempts to reclaim his former teacher's cat, every one was trying to find out how Jaden manged to make a scythe appear out of no where and each had their own theory... all of them were wrong and some of them were pretty weird.

"No! I didn't get from my scythe from Death! I am not related to Death! And I didn't date his daughter! Now drop it!" Jaden exclaimed. He would have been a bit more patient and might have found their clueless guesses funny if Ms. Nekonome had returned Pharaoh.

"So, just to remind you today is day where you get to sign up for club activities. You can find booths to sing up or ask questions about each club at the front of the main school building." the feline teacher said from within the safety of a suit of armor.

_*__Brrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiing__*_ Went the bell calling an end to class and starting the race out of the class room.

"Be sure you cheek out our newspaper club..." Ms. Nekonome started to say but saw that everyone had already left.

"Meow..." the teacher mewed sadly.

/\ + /\

The entire path from the front gate to the school and was covered with booths for various clubs and students who were eager to sign up for the one that caught their eye.

"Wow, it like a festival or something. You guys don't kid around about clubs do you?" Jaden said, overwhelmed by the crowds at each information stand.

"What do you mean? Didn't you have clubs at Duel Academy?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, but it was more if you wanted to join a club you could. We never really made a big deal about it." Jaden explained.

"Hey, why don't we join a club together?", Moka asked hoping that the two of them would be able to find one and spend more time together... and make some new friends.(the later was defiantly an after-thought)

"Okay, provided we can find a normal one in this crazy parade." Jaden joked.

After looking into the clubs that were still open and finding a few that were normal but they had no interest in, he and Moka heard a voice calling out, "Come join the swimming club!"

Standing at the applications booth for the school's swimming team was a sight that sang to the hormones of male student. Hot girls in swimsuits. All of the swimming team's members were attractive but one stood out from the rest. She had turquoise hair and eyes and was wearing a bikini top and bottom like the skirt of a dress.

"My name is Tamao Ichinose. I'm captain of the school's swimming team." she said with a smile.

Tamao caste her eyes at Jaden, "How about you?" she asked.

"No, thanks." Jaden answered with a smile and walked a way, Moka following close behind.

_'Damn, looks like the one I really wanted to catch today got away...'_ the swimming captain thought to her self, _'But I'm not to worried... Another time, my sweet little treat.'_

/\ + /\

After they visited the last of stands, the two friends fond themselves by the pool.(the swim-team's first session already over) "Ya know, I'm actually a fairly good swimmer." Jaden said absentmindedly.

"So, why didn't you sign up for the swim-team?" Moka asked.

Jaden smiled knowingly, "Water. Many legends depict water as being one of a vampire's weakness, too many dating back too far be a random writers gimmick. So, I didn't want to risk putting you in a risky situation. So, did I make the right call?"

"Yeah, the purifying effect of water makes a vampire's demonic urea unstable making us weak and hurting us, if I want to come in contact with it for any reason I have to neutralize it with herbs first." Moka said impressed that Jaden had figured out that water was one of her greatest weaknesses from stories he had heard in the human-world.

Then she grew uncomfortable as a thought came into her mind.

"I'm sorry!" the pinkette said bowing her head down in apology, "I made you miss out on join the swimming-team because of my stupid weakness."

Moka felt a gentile hand rest on top of her head and looked up into Jaden's smile.

"Don't worry about." he reassured the kindhearted vampire.

Then Jaden smile faded a little, "But, we haven't fond any club that we wanted to join."

"Did, I hear that correctly?" Ms. Nekonome said, her head popping up over the fence around the pool, "Because, I am the representative and club sponsor of the newspaper club, and because of a small oversight(she forgot to set up the booth) we're still short on members!"

Jaden looked over at Moka, "Sounds normal."

"Yeah, lets do it." Moka answered.

"OH! NO YOU DON'T!"

Kurumu came in out of no where and hugged Jaden's head to her chest and glared at Moka, "I am not going to let join some club without me so you can try to take Jaden without a fight, Moka."

"I wanna join too!" Yukari popping up out of no where and latching on to Moka, "There's no way I'm going to let you guys have all the fun!"

"Well, looks like you've found four new members Ms. Nekonome..." Jaden said.

The feline teacher's ears and tail perked up happy at that. While being a club representative didn't get you a higher pay-rate it is fun.

"If, you return Pharaoh." the duelist said added with an absolute tone in his voice.

"Oh, meow..." the teacher's head and furry ears drooped in defeat, "Fine... our first club meeting is this time next week."

/\ + /\

When afternoon-classes where finished Jaden had returned to the pool and, after swimming until he was tired, was resting in what was commonly referred to as "the dead-man's float", letting his thoughts run where they would, when he heard the sound of foot steps approaching.

Shifting from floating to treading to get a look at who was there, Jaden saw the swimming team's captain, Tamao standing at the pools edge.

"So, you can swim after all." she said teasingly as Jaden got out of the water and sat on the edge.

Jaden smiled as he knocked some water out of his ear, "I just don't like crowded swimming pools, that all."

"Fair enough." the turquoise-haired lady said as she began to feel that sensation she felt every time he was near, "Altho, admittedly I have had my eye on you ever since the entrance ceremony."

If the attractive young woman had been facing Jaden she would have seen his eyes go from passively associative to panicky, _'Oh, dear... Here's hoping that Yubel will be merciful. '_

"You have a strange sent... It's completely intoxicating. And everyone I have talked to says the best of you or worst of you." she said stepping down the pool-ladder into the water, "What do you know about mermaids?"

"Not much, I was raised in the human world so I only know the stories that my parents would tell me." Jaden answered.

"Hum," Tamao's smile was unwavering as traded a few feet away from the pool's edge.

"Well, then I suppose that you are going to learn about my kind first hand." she said before diving down under the pool's surface kicking up her tail... Wait! A tail?!

Instead of legs and feet Tamao now had a bright orange fish tail and her hands had become webbed, she also had fin-like ears and a set of gills on ether side of her neck above her collier-bone.

"Try not to think badly of me. Luring men into water to drain their life force and increase our own strength is just my kind's nature..." she said before grabbing Jaden by the arms before he could run away and pulling him into the pool.

As the mermaid carried Jaden down to the bottom of the pool she bit into his neck and started to feed off-of Jaden's life-energy.

Using Yubel's raw strength(which is enough too throw a man a cross a room one handed) he pushed the mermaid away and kicked off of the pool's bottom out of the water to pool's edge.

_"And here I thought we were going to get anther playmate."_ Yubel said, appearing next to Jaden but still unseen by Tamao, as the mermaid resurfaced.

"Wow, your life-energy is something else... It taste's so divine." she said as she rushed to where he was pulling himself out of the pool and pulled him back into the water again.

This time she kept him restrained by holding his arms in place in a crushing embrace, strengthened by the energy she had taken from the duelist. _**"I HAVE TO HAVE MORE!"**_ Tamao exclaimed, her voice now demonic with hunger for the young man in her arms and the power she had stolen.

_'So, how pray tell are you going to get out of this one?' _Yubel asked from the edge of the pool, still invisible to the aquatic yokai.

"Jaden!" Moka yelled, she had been looking for him ever since school ended and remembering how he had mentioned being a fair swimmer had come to check if he was at the pool.

"Oh crap! Moka, get out of here!" Jaden yelled as Tamao smirked nastily.

_**"So, the vampire shows up. Sorry, if I'm stealing your favorite sank, but I don't plan on returning him and you..."**_ she said as she splashed some water toward the vampire making her jump back to avoid it, _**"Can't make me."**_

Then Jaden, taking advantage of the fact that the mermaid had released his forearms to taunt Moka, reached up and grabbed the arm that was still rapped around him and channeled Burstinatrix's power to burn her. Making Tamao scream in pain which forced her to release him, and leaving a red burn in the shape of his hand on her shoulder.

Jaden wasted no time in getting to the pool's edge, where acting without thinking about herself Moka immediately helped him out of the water but Jaden was still wet and the water in turn got on her hands the causing her some minor pain. Seeing this Jaden tried to get way from her but some how, he knocked off Moka's cross unsealing her inner-vampire.

The silver haired vampire smirked at the Jaden, "So, you take on a gigantic mix up of three monsters and yet you have problems with one small fray?"

_**"Who are you calling small fray!?"**_ she yelled in outrage at the insinuation that she was weak. Right then she felt unstoppable.

"The one who mistakes stolen power as theirs. Your power is fake." Jaden said standing up using Bursrinatrix's powers to dry him self.

Moka looked at the duelist impassively, "Oh, so you're up again?"

_**"DON'T IGNORE ME!"**_ Tamao screeched, leaping out of the water to rushing the two, **_"Mermaids are unstoppable in the water!"_**

Giving each other a glance and then on a unspoken signal, Jaden made take on the same features that he had adopted from Yubel as his "yokai form" and charged the blueish green-haired girl while she was in mid air and punched her in the gut, making her gasp in pain as the force in Jaden's attack sent her flying upward, "That may be so..."

"But a fish out of water is powerless." Moka said, finishing the mermaid off with a kick that knocked her out and launched her in to fence around the pool area.

Moka gazed at the defeated foe with a look of boredom, "Know your place."

/\ + /\

Tamao had been in the school's hospital wing for a while... brooding over her resent activities with that mysterious yokai and the vampire.

When the nurse told her that the burn mark on her shoulder wouldn't heal and she would always have Jaden's hand print seared on her, everything went to hell. The swim-team had left her because it would be nearly impossible to draw in victims to the water without them asking questions about it. And she knew that they were right.

But for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why she lost. The power she had taken from that Yuki boy should have made it so it wouldn't matter if she was in water or out of it.

Could it be that there was some truth to what he said? Was the power she had attained by draining other people's life-force really a shame?

Without any answers and unable to sleep she stayed awake to thinking about it some more.

Not noticing that the burn on arm beginning to glow with a faint purple light.

* * *

**Okay, I must apologize for the time it took to get this posted... the internet at my place was total crap to put it mildly.(Although when you can't get online for two days, a stronger word might be exceptable.)**


End file.
